Moonfire
by angelsfyre1
Summary: Intruders have taken over a piece of Imlandris. Lord Elrond has sent his twin sons to investigate the problem. The twins get caught up in an adventure that may turn them against each other.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, and 15 bandits and a soggy granola bar eeewwww! JRR owns the good stuff!

* * *

_**A/N:** _

_'__This is thought'_

This in mind speech

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

**_A/N2: This story will not be updated as fast as "Hellfire" which is still my first love! but will be updated quite frequently I promise. Unless of course you hate it and want it burned in the fires of Mordor! If you do hate it let me know! If you like it let me know! I hope it will be as well received as "Hellfire" but I am not holding my breath! ROFL! Chapters will get longer after the first few so bare with me!_**

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Accidental War

War. A hideous destruction of all sanity brought on by factors of greed, lust, hate, intolerance and sometimes by a twist of fate unlooked for. A simple change in geography or topography can suddenly turn into a full blown war if safety is threatened by those of the outside. Only with open hearts and open minds can a disastrous affair such as war can be truly averted. Those that seem different at first, may not be as different as they seem below the surface.

* * *

It had been brought to the attention of the Lord Elrond of Rivendell, or Imlandris as it was called by the Elves. The severe danger posed to innocent travelers heading over the Misty Mountains was outrageous and uncalled for. A small group of bandits lay secreted along the Hidden Vale's borders undetected by the roving Elf parties sent to protect the inhabitants of Imlandris and their allies. Scouting patrols had been quickly dispatched to investigate the possible outlaws within the borders of Imlandris, but so far nothing out of the ordinary had been sighted. The superstitious hunters that roamed the borders with Lord Elrond's permission swore the hostile intruders were wraiths of long dead evil that still lurked within the woods, awaiting a chance to reciprocate their doomed fate. So far none of the men had been killed, but the attacks were growing more numerous by the month. Soon winter would be over and the pass over the mountain would be teeming with travelers. 

Elrond knew he had to get to the bottom of these attacks well before the Spring thaw. The Elf Lord had sent out three patrols already to cover the area most of the attacks had been in. The descriptions given were quite vague, but had one thing in common; short in stature. The last party to have been accosted spoke of the presumed leader as being the tallest of the bandits. At 5ft 6in tall, the leader was indeed short of stature while they said the smallest was no more the 3ft 4in tall. They assured the Elves of Rivendell that it was neither Hobbits nor Dwarves as there were no hairy feet or hairy beards. The leader had spoken in a low rough voice in Westron, but had quickly switched to another language when addressing the other bandits in the group. The hunter believed it was Elvish, but he was not completely positive. It was a definite puzzle and Elrond was determined to find out all he could about these intruders.

* * *

A fire blazed merrily in the back of their secret cave. They had lived here in the confines of the valley's border almost three years. At first all had been peaceful within the beautiful vale. Patrols of Elves were infrequent and most travelers used the lower road over the mountain. The game was plentiful and water was available from a fresh stream teemimg with fish. They had stockpiled a supply of jerked meat and lembas bread to tide them over rough spots in hunting, but for the most part the leader was an excellent hunter and fresh meat was the normal meal. There were fifteen bandits in the group, but only the six oldest were allowed to venture forth from the cave during the day hours. When the sun set and the clear night sky called, the leader would summon the others out to give thanks to the stars that had guided them to this secluded place with a haunting song and all assembled would dance within the moonlight. An owl's distinctive hooting sounded outside and the occupants of the large cave smiled in grateful relief. Their leader was back and all was safe. Crawling out from behind the covering brush, those left behind by their leader swarmed into the returning group grinning wildly. The joyful reunion was cut short with a swift nod of their leader's head. Sliding back under cover, the bandits awaited the moon's awakening.

* * *

Erestor rolled his eyes at the sight of black, slightly dirty, boots on his pristine desk, _again_. With a swift flick from a free hand, the chief councilor of Rivendell knocked the offending boots to the floor for the fifth, or was it sixth, time that afternoon. Glorfindel was being a pest as per usual. The two advisors were good friends, but when Glorfindel was bored, the golden haired warrior took great pains to annoy Erestor, so that the dark haired chief councilor could be as miserable as he. It had been this way for them since the day they met, much to Elrond's great dismay and delight. "Can you not possible find _something_ better to do Glorfy? I have a stack of papers I need to finish and you my friend are obnoxious!" The unrepentant grin made Erestor groan with frustration.

* * *

A voice rose high upon the crisp night air. It was clear and sweet. The surrounding trees swayed to the rhythm of the voice in great delight. So it had always been, since the beginning of time. One voice, then two echoed the first until a choir of fifteen drove the darkness into the moon's light. Abruptly the singing stopped and fifteen shadows melted into the velvet ink of night to dance upon the land beneath the glowing moon.

* * *

Elladan swiveled on his mount to get a better look at the edge of the path they followed. His younger twin, Elrohir, and the small band of warriors, under the command of Lord Elrond's twin sons, followed a few paces behind the older twin. The path was criss-crossed with old patterns of human, animal and elf prints. The bandits had struck this area four out of the last six attacks and bore closer scrutiny then the paths the other two patrols searched. Holding up his hand to stop the approaching patrol, Elladan slid from his mounts back to view a small set of prints concealed almost completely in the tall grass along the edging of the trail. 

Gently moving aside the grass, the older twin took in the sight of three distinctive sets of boot prints. One was slightly larger and deeper then the other two, which brought to mind the description of the leader being taller and larger then the other bandits. Two much smaller prints were in the same soft, nearly indistinguishable, pattern as if the boots were made out of pure soft suede rather then a harder type of leather. Judging by the size and imprint, the other two were much smaller then the first. It was the most clear evidence they had found, so far, to show the bandits as being alive and not the wraiths feared by the hunters. Without a sound, Elladan remounted his horse in one graceful leap and turned in the direction that the prints led. Tracking them would be much easier, for he now knew their mark upon the ground. Tilting his head towards the sun above, Elladan estimated they had at least two maybe three hours of light left to track their prey.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, 15 bandits and a bag of peanuts

* * *

_**A/N:** _

_'This is thought'_

This in mind speech

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

_**Battle Lines**_

They had been tracking them for weeks now, every time the patrols got close to what they believed was the bandits' hideout, the tracks disappeared. Elladan was beyond frustrated by this time and nothing his twin could say helped calm the anger that simmered beneath the surface. He did not like being toyed with and that is exactly what the intruders were doing. Their Ada, Lord Elrond, continually searched the Vale using his ring of power and his foresight without success. The only intelligence they had gathered, so far, consisted of the bandits number, which was six individuals and the different track marks they made. They were concentrated in a small area of Imlandris' upper border, but their exact location still eluded the patrol. Trudging onwards, Elladan vowed to find them soonest.

* * *

The tracker watched the patrol move off. He was sure the ruse had worked yet again. That was one determined elf that followed their trail, but the bandits knew how to conceal themselves, as they had years of practice in doing so. Turning in the opposite direction of the patrol, the tracker set off at an easy pace to inform his leader of the patrol's location. A smirk slid across a fair face at the thought of the wild goose chase his leader was leading the stubborn Elves on. _'Serves them right! If it was not for them allowing those infernal hunters to trespass on our territory, we would have left all of them in peace! They are lucky we do them no harm, but if they push us, we may have to resort to more violent methods.'_ Sighing at the thought of possible blood shed, the tracker reached the cave's entrance and vanished quickly from sight.

* * *

Glorfindel paced the confines of Lord Elrond's study making huffing noises as he thought over the sparse intelligence that had been gathered so far. They were no closer to finding the intruders then they had been before the patrols were sent out, only the twins' patrol still combed the area and only due to Elladan's sheer stubborn willfulness. Glorfindel was itching at the bit to return to scouring the upper areas of Imlandris, but Elrond had recalled him to his side much to Glorfindel's displeasure. "Are you quite through with your fit my friend?" The soft words penetrated the pacing elf's thoughts, bringing the golden haired warrior to an abrupt halt.

Looking over his shoulder, Glorfindel took in the sight of his Lord leaning nonchalantly against the door frame with an amused look on his face. Sheepishly, Glorfindel grinned at Elrond before commenting ruefully, "Aye, I believe I am just about done. So what grave news do you carry that drags me to your office when intruders lounge happily in our Vale, basking in the glory of Imlandris without a care in Arda? Please tell me you have not called me here to go over reports or I may go mad as a rabid warg."

"No, my friend, it is not reports that bring you to my side but a contingent from Lothlorien. They will be arriving shortly to bring news from Galadriel and to escort Arwen back to Lorien for a visit. The lower path over the mountains has been blocked by a mudslide, so they will be forced to tread along the path that goes directly through the bandit's reported area of interference. I want you and my sons to keep the company safe to and from the Last Homely House. I want no harm to befall anyone! The bandits must be dealt with as soon as possible, but Arwen's safety is of utmost importance." Elrond replied as he stared unseeing out the balcony window.

"I will see to it personally! Mayhap that is why they are attacking the hunters and travelers," Glorfindel exclaimed suddenly, "along that stretch of border. If a mudslide has taken out the lower pass it would force both hunters and travelers to choose the high pass. We had no problems with any intruders until the path was blocked! I wonder just how long it has been since the intruders first inhabited that area of Imlandris. Mayhap they have been here far long then previously thought. We will have to take that into account and proceed as if they know the area as well or better then we do ourselves. I will inform Elladan of my thoughts when I go to meet the Lorien escort. We will find the culprits Elrond it is only a matter of time!" with that the golden haired warrior spun on his heels and left to prepare for meeting the new arrivals.

* * *

Clashing sounds could be heard echoing around the cave. It was mid afternoon and the younger bandits were in weapons training, with the leader overseeing the process. "Good Chapariel! Keep up your guard or you will lose that throat of yours! Araduil you are dropping your shoulder to the left! Watch how you move!" the leader snapped at the two combatants just before throwing a sword out to stop a downward sweep that would have ended in grave injury or possible fatality. "Do you not listen to anything I say? I should have just let you finish your move and then allowed you to sing the lament for the death of one you hold dear! I train you for all our protection. I will brook no slacking in your duties to me or our family. Now you two go back to basics and practice those for the next two hours." The menacing growl made the two now guilty combatants cringe in horror and self disgust at the near fatal mistake. Getting into formation as they had been taught, the two proceeded to go through the familiar drills they had been learning over the last three years.

* * *

A signal from outside alerted the bandits to the return of their scout. Striding to the edge of the cave weapons drawn, the leader smirked delightedly as her downward slice was halted midway by the scout's blade. "Very good Shadow, quick reflexes as always! What news do you bring my brother?" the leader said to the dark haired scout. Giving a mocking bow in the leader's direction, the scout made the mistake of sticking out his tongue. Shadow ducked at the last second, barely missing the hand trying to cuff the back of his head. "You are not being fair Fury! I slither around watching those vile Elves and all I get is disrespect! You should bow before me for the news I bring thee!" the lithe dark haired scout said mournfully.

A wicked grin flashed across the leader's fair face as a foot swept the scout's knees and dropped him on his back in front of the leader. "Show respect young one or I will have to beat it into you! Shadow report now or it will go ill for you!" Steely lavender-grey eyes peered down into the scout's dark green ones. With a sigh of resignation, Shadow filled his leader in on the days scouting trip and the direction the Elves were heading. A hard, cold veil drifted over the leader's lavender-grey eyes as a plan formed. This night they would declare their intentions of keeping their territory. Fury was determined to draw the battle lines quite clearly and in such a spectacularly, spooky manner as to frighten the Elves into believing they were indeed wraiths of old. The veil lifted as quickly as it had fallen. Now that a decision had been made, the leader turned back to the company in a state of anticipation.

* * *

Elladan called a halt for the night in a small clearing. The older twin went about helping to set up the camp while he pondered the lack of expediency in bringing the bandits to a swift end. It was a personal affront to him that these six intruders had taken over part of Imlandris. That the bandits were still eluding capture as well only made the situation that much more aggravating to the twin, and brought his normally quick temper to a shorter fuse. Dropping to a place by the fire, Elladan went over every small detail they had learned in the past few weeks. These bandits were very cunning, yet he knew they were no match for the Elves of Imlandris. He had finally come to the conclusion that the intruders were setting up false trails for them to follow. Tomorrow they would try a different tactic and Eru help the bandits when he caught them! Drifting off into reverie against a nearby tree, Elladan failed to see the worried eyes of his twin watching him closely. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, 15 bandits and a hot mocha! JRR owns the rest

* * *

_**A/N:** _

_'This is thought'_

This in mind speech

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Creeping Vines

A vicious smile was the only movement to be seen. The bandits had circled the Elves camp like wraiths. The Elf on watch had been dealt with by the leader and then all moved forward into position. They lay on branches above the camp with weapons trained on the sleeping Elves. The leader looked into Shadow's green eyes and nodded sharply. They had talked briefly before leaving the cave and Shadow knew should the leader get caught, he was in charge of the others safety. He truly hoped it would not come to that.

Without a sound the leader dropped to the forest floor and slowly crept to the lead elf's side. Each bandit dropped to the floor after the leader, taking up position by an elf until all the elves were covered. There had been nine elves total, but with the elf on watch already taken care of, they only had eight to worry about. The youngest and least experienced bandits kept their bows trained on the elves from the trees in case things went bad. A nod was all the signal they needed. As a group, they launched themselves at the elves and knocked them unconscious. Swiftly blindfolding and binding the elves, the leader looked around in satisfaction. Now it was time to wake the leader elf and give him their ultimatum.

* * *

Elladan came awake with a start. He could neither move nor see. He let his mind race for a few seconds before going still. Listening closely produced a few answers. There were at least four of the intruders on the ground as he could hear the whisper of their softly padded boots. Taking a deep breath, the older twin caught the scent of peppermint and musk and pine. Now he had the scent of one, but which one? He wanted the leader's scent and voice so he could readily identify him. That villain would pay dearly for his crimes! Elladan could feel eyes upon him so he lay silent, willing the bandits to make the first move. If he was tied up so were the others of his patrol. Letting his mind drift, Elladan reached out to his twin's mind in the hope Elrohir was still alive.

"" Ro are you injured? "" the thought danced into the younger twin's mind like a gentle breeze.

""No Adan I am fine but I can neither see nor move. How fare you? "" Elrohir replied in kind.

""I am the same Ro. I make out at least four of the six are here. The one closest to me smells of peppermint, musk and pine. I know not where their leader is, but I believe we will know soon enough. ""

""There are two near me as I can smell their distinctive scents. I believe there are actually five not four already here, so we should figure on all six being here. The attack was well coordinated and silent, Adan. These are experienced warriors, but they have yet to harm us. I wonder why they have designed to come forward now, when they have eluded us for weeks! ""

""We will soon find out I wager Ro. Aye they are indeed experienced fighters, so we will not underestimate their skills when we get free ""

A low purr sounded next to Elladan's ear, making the older twin startle. "Are you quite through conversing with your mirror, leader of the elves, or do I need to give you a few more moments?" A shiver ran down Elladan's spine as he listened to the words whispered in his ear. This bandit knew of their twin-speak! "I am glad you will not underestimate my people for we are formidable warriors, elf leader. You on the other hand have stayed out too long and your guard is lax. Pray tell, what were you thinking of ? Did you truly believe we would be so lazy as to allow you near our home?" A husky chuckle sent more shivers down Elladan's spine, but this time it was a combination that puzzled and confused him. The shivers were not only of trepidation but heated awareness.

* * *

Elrond could not sleep. A nagging feel lay over him, warning of possible danger. He had just decided to return to his study and summon Glorfindel there, when an arrow lodged itself into the wood of the doorway to the Last Homely House, right next to his shoulder. Whirling to see where the arrow came from and what threat loomed in the darkness, Elrond's warrior training sprang to life changing him from noble scholar to formidable warrior in a split second. Fading back into the shadows, Elrond scanned the trees and underbrush with deadly eyes. No movement could be seen, even by his exceptional eye sight. The feeling of danger passed as quickly as it came alerting the Elven Lord to the retreat of the hidden archer. Turning back to the arrow lodged deep in the wood, he was able to see the note that lay wrapped on the arrow shaft. Undoing the paper, the elf lord read the letter:

**_Lord of Imlandris,_**

**_For three years we have lived in peace with you. We have asked for nothing. All we wish is for the return of our solitude, the withdrawal of the hunters and your patrols removed from our part of the Vale. We wish no harm to any, but we will not hesitate to use force if necessary! Be forewarned that we are highly skilled and know this area much better then any warrior or tracker you have. As you read this, know we have your sons and their patrol under our power. No harm will come to them if they comply to our wishes of their swift departure. You have been warned!_**

**_Fury _**

With a snarl of pure rage, Elrond crumpled the paper and stormed up the stairs. Heading directly to Glorfindel's chambers, the elf lord hoped his sons would cooperate and return home for reinforcements. Sadly he was sure his stubborn, hard headed Elladan would not agree to do as asked, so a new patrol would need to be sent in as a rescue mission. A sleep tousled blond poked his head out the door Elrond had been banging on. The look of surprise was comical, but Elrond was in no mood to enjoy it. "Assemble a large patrol immediately! They have my sons and the twins will most likely not comply with the bandit's wish for them to return home." With that Elrond spun on his heels and proceeded to his study for the maps of that area of Imlandris.

* * *

Elladan tried to make sense of his reaction. There was something wrong about this bandit that he could not put his finger on, but he was planning on finding out exactly what this intruder wanted of them. Sudden light made him blink hard. The firelight blinded him for a second after the blindfold was removed, but when his eyes adjusted to the light, Elladan was shocked at what he saw. A pair of lavender-grey eyes glared at him from a face so beautiful it made his heart stop. She had silvery hair nearly to her waist, which was held back from her face by the warrior braids of the Mirkwood archers. High cheekbones were flushed in anger and her full lips were pressed tightly into a thin line. She was short, as she stood no more then 5ft6in tall, but her body was lithe, muscled and curved in all the right places. She wore a pair of knives on her back as well as a full quiver of arrows. On her hip she carried two jewel encrusted daggers and a sword; both were of Elven make. A dagger was in each boot top as well, though they were not as elaborate as the ones at her waist. Her bow was of Mirkwood design and was hooked on her quiver for instantaneous usage. All in all she looked deadly and desirable, which Elladan found to be a troubling thought.

With a decidedly evil smile, the bandit leader leaned closer to Elladan and whispered huskily, "So Elf, we meet at last!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, 15 bandits and JRR owns the good stuff!

* * *

_**A/N:** _

'_This is thought'_

This in mind speech

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Deadly Duet

The smirk on the she elf's face made Elladan's grey eyes narrow dangerously. Female or no this elf bore watching closely. Looking quickly around the campfire, he saw, to his relief, all his patrol bound and blindfolded, but still healthy and alive at least. Returning his gaze to the smirking female, Elladan let his storm cloud grey eyes rove over her from head to toe allowing his disdain to show blatantly in his eyes and face. The female bandit threw back her head letting out a peal of husky laughter. She leaned towards the oldest twin and ran her hand up his muscled chest, along his neck and finally across his cheek. Jerking his head away from her touch, the elf lord snarled at her in frustration. If his hands had been free Elladan would have joyfully wrung her neck as slowly as possible.

Fury was thoroughly enjoying the elf warrior's frustrated rage. She knew the elf would be major trouble if he managed to free himself, but that was part of his charm. She liked the dark dangerous side he had shown over the last few weeks. She had only seen the warrior from afar and that was when he was enjoying his time with family and friends at the waterfall or relaxing in a secluded glade nearby the river. The other bandits never realized how closely she watched the inhabitants of the Hidden Vale of Imlandris. Fury had her orders and she was bound and determined to follow through until her mission was achieved. It was a waiting game she knew but this delicious looking elf had helped pass the time.

* * *

Elrohir could feel his twin's violent anger rolling down the strange bond they had been blessed with. If Elladan had been free, Ro would have worried about his twin doing premeditated murder. The only time he had seen his older twin in such a state was when the two of them had reached their Naneth too late. The sight of her, after the Orcs had tortured her severely, had been burned into their minds for all eternity. After she had sailed to the Undying Lands, the rage was so great that the twins had gone on a rampage of killing.

Their years of errantry had finally tempered that rage and the land had been divested of more Orcs then either could care to count. That the uncontrollable rage was directed at the bandit, so furiously, was strange to say the least. Elrohir hoped his twin could regain his composure before something unacceptable happened. A voice low enough so only he could hear reached Elrohir, "Take heart Elf Lord, we mean you no true harm. It does seem like our leader enjoys toying with your twin, though why I can not say. Convince your mirror to harken to her demands or it will go ill. All we wish for is to be left in peace! Please for all our sakes listen to her!"

_'Her? The leader is a female! Ai! What would drive a female to banditry? Why would men follow her leadership? So many more questions then answers. The bandit that spoke to me sounded young, yet he has eluded us with the others of his group. He insists they mean no harm, yet we are trussed up and blindfolded.'_ With a heavy sigh the younger twin gave up the puzzling thoughts that spun through his head and tried to concentrate on escaping and how to convince his twin to leave when the bandit's leader allowed. Elrohir feared escape might prove easier.

* * *

Fury watched as Shadow leaned in and spoke to the other twin. A sly smile ghosted her lips before sliding away. She now had a plan if the arrogant twin refused to heed her demands! "I know who you are elf leader, so do not think to hide your identity. We have done an extensive study of Imlandris and its inhabitants. Your people have always stayed in their own area, but now you have allowed hunters and travelers into our territory. I forbid this action and demand that you leave our territory at once! Do not for one moment think that we will not resort to force should it become necessary to defend our home. As we speak, one of my archers is delivering a message to your Lord. I have told him of our intent and that should you leave willingly, your patrol will not be harmed. What say you son of Elrond?" the bandit leader said in a voice that brooked no argument.

Elladan growled in anger before replying in the same tone the bandit had used, "Imlandris belongs to Lord Elrond! You have no claim upon any part of it nor will you ever! We will not leave our lands at the whim of a mere female who knows nothing of honor or loyalty. Do you truly believe Lord Elrond would trust the word of low born scum like you? Your word is not even worth the wind it is carried upon."

* * *

A sharp crack of flesh hitting flesh was heard around the camp as Elladan's head snapped to the side from the force of the bandit's blow. Fury saw red! That this Noldor had the gall to question her honor and her word, put the bandit into a state of cold rage. Grabbing a handful of midnight black hair, Fury dragged the twin's head back so he was made to look into her furious face. Flames of hate danced in the lavender-grey depths of her eyes as she took in the twin's demeanor. Elladan glared back at her, with flashing grey eyes the dark color of storm clouds. Blood was trickling down from the corner of his mouth were she had hit him. She let out a dangerous purring sound just before she bent closer to the twin and licked the bleeding corner of his mouth, while the twin tried to pull free.

Smiling savagely, Fury murmured to her captive, "Do you not know how easily I could kill you at this moment? Never question my honor or my word again Elf. At this moment you and your patrol live only because of my whim. One word and each patrol member would see the Halls of Mandos with an arrow through his heart. All that is except you and your mirror. The two of you will be mine to deal with! I wonder how long your mirror could last if I skinned him piece by piece. Think on that before you insult me again." Standing once again, Fury let go of his midnight throwing him backwards and knocking him off balance so he crashed to the forest floor on his side. Elladan glared at her with hate filled eyes. Her laugh did nothing to improve his mood and only served to inflame his anger further.

The trees screamed a warning throughout Imlandris. ORCS! With a snarl of rage, Fury whirled around and stalked to the nearest tree. Laying her head against the tree, the bandit listened to its warning before running her hand down its bark in thanks. "Shadow we have a company of approximately 30 orcs headed our way. I want you to take the archers andhead home. Take the twin you spoke to earlier with you as well. It will keep his mirror in line when I release him and his party. Go now and be extra careful, my brother! Do not to allow that twin to know our location or it will be your hide!" Shadow's clipped nod was all the answer she needed. He dragged Elrohir to his feet, cut his leg bondsand turned him in the direction of the woods, beforedisappearing from sight.

Elladan tried to surge to his feet to protect his twin, but the ropes held his ankles fast and allowed absolutely no room to maneuver. Spitting out a string of very explicit Sindarian curses, Elladan watched in helpless frustration as his twin was taken.

* * *

Shadow gently led Elrohir through the trees at a fast pace. Two of the bandits followed behind them covering their tracks. He changed direction five or six times to confuse the twin's sense of direction. Finally reaching the cave, Shadow eased the twin through the entrance and took him far into the back to one of the smaller branches of tunnels. Settling Elrohir comfortably by the fire in a small chamber, Shadow removed the twin's blindfold. "I am expecting you to behave with honor Lord of Imlandris. Your word I seek! You will try no escape attempts nor bring harm to any within this compound. If you give me your solemn oath of honor as a warrior and Lord, then I will release you from your bindings. You will definitely not be allowed to leave before Fury has negotiated a peace settlement between our people. You will be well treated as one of us, unless you refuse to comply with our wishes. What say you?" Shadow's calm voice flowed over the anxious twin like a summer rain soothing the twin's apprehension slightly.

"I will give you my word because I too wish a peaceful solution to our mutual problem, but I want **_your_** word, bandit, that my people will not be harmed without provocation!If you had come to Lord Elrond in the first place, he most probably would have allowed you to occupy this area freely. Kidnapping one of his sons will not bring his favor to your leader's side. My twin will be dangerous now that your leader has attacked us in such a bold manner. He was already very angry that you dared to invade our home, now Elladan will take a personal interest in bringing your leader to swift justice for the attack and most especially for my abduction. I hope blood shed can be avoided on both sides. I see there is something going on here that is more then just banditry, but I still have grave reservations with trusting you or your leader. Do we have an accord, bandit" Elrohir challenged Shadow with a echo of Lord Elrond's most formal voice.

"Aye, Elf, we have an accord! Unless it is to defend ourselves, we will not harm your people in any way. Be now at ease, Elf, for no harm will come to your mirror at my sister's hand. Though Fury is a formidable warrior and profound leader, I do believe she has a tender spot where your twin is concerned, but pray do not tell her I said so or you may see the end of me!" the young bandit said with a laughing smirk.

"Oh now that is an interesting thought, is it not," Elrohir laughed heartily at the thought of his twin and the bandit leader, "Which one do you think would survive the kind of courting those two would do?" A chocking sound met the twin's question as Shadow tried to picture the two in courtship. "I believe, dear Elf, that neither of them would survive that kind of calamity as they would be prone to kill each other, even at the expense of their own imminent demise!" A grin split Elrohir's face at the picture the bandit's words conjured, "I believe you are right! My twin would never allow himself to release his hold on his anger or pride long enough to survive and from what I have heard neither would your leader. They are much the same it seems! I wonder how our Ada will handle the negotiations with the two of them glaring daggers at each other. It would have been entertaining to watch but I fear I am probably safer in your company then in theirs!" came Elrohir's amused reply.

* * *

A soft clearing of a throat brought Shadow and Elrohir's attention to the entrance of the small chamber. "Milord, shall I bring a plate for you both or will you be dining in the main hall?" Elrohir was shocked to see a child about halfway to his majority standing at the entrance. The child was dressed the same as the bandit and sported a pair of daggers in his boot tops and a sword at his hip along with two more matched daggers. There was an air of confidence that one so young should not have attained and the cursory glance at the elf was done by a pair of cold blue eyes. "We will eat here, sentinel. Did you accomplish your mission, Luriniel?" Shadow asked the child in front of him.

"Yes Milord. I had the distinct pleasure of aiming my arrow close to the Lord Elrond, himself. Elrond is definitely a warrior not just a scholar! The Lord's instincts were well honed and I was lucky to have missed his detection upon my fast retreat into the woods. The message has been delivered as per your instructions." the child said with a hint of arrogant pride. A pleased smile broke across Shadow's face before he nodded to the child, "Fury will be pleased! Your stealth and aim are once more proven beyond a doubt! Now go and rest sentinel for you will hold third watch."

Bowing gracefully to the bandit, the child, Luriniel, turned and exited the chamber leaving behind a thoroughly shocked elf lord and a well pleased captain of the guards.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, 15 bandits and JRR owns the good stuff!

_**A/N:** _

'_This is thought'_

This in mind speech

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

**_To my Lovely Readers and Reviewers: THANK YOU!_**

* * *

**Extreme Circumstances**

Elladan watched as the bandit walked back to the trees and listened to it once more with a grave frown. Turning swiftly, Fury dropped in front of the older twin, "As loathe as I am to release you at this time, it seems a mutual enemy threatens both our people. I wish your word that you will not try to kill me until after these fell beasts are dispatched and I have had an audience with your Lord. Your choice Peredhil, my sword arm and your freedom or my leave-taking of you and your patrol with only one unbound? What say you?" the bandit asked in a chilly voice.

"Were it not for the fact that the scourge of Modor has trespassed upon our lands, I would kill you now! I will give my word," Elladan spat viciously, "no harm shall come to you until this threat is over and Lord Elrond has given me leave to have your head as a trophy for my wall. Untie me at once or we will not be ready when the Orcs arrive!"

Fury smiled with wicked delight. Watching the twin, she bent over him to first cut his leg bindings then leaned over him further, purposely brushing up against him, to cut his arms free. The feel of Elladan's fingers digging into her throat made the bandit smile wider as she looked straight into his dark grey orbs. With an oath the enraged twin let go of his wished for victim and pushed Fury from him. A low snarl of frustration crawled out of his throat as he snatched one of the bandits daggers from her belt.

Turning to the nearest elf, the older twin set about divesting his patrol of ropes and blindfolds with vicious mutterings barely heard. Glaring over his shoulder at the sight of the bandit releasing one of his elves, Elladan was met glare for glare by the lavender-grey gaze of his new ally. He was entirely confused when she spoke aloud, "We have thirty plus Orcs on the way to our position and only ten of us. You know your patrols capabilities better then I, so until this fight is over I defer to you as my captain. You had best come up with a good plan for if you get me killed by the foul spawn, I will return from the great Mandos' Hall and skin you alive before roasting your carcass for dinner! Think fast son of Elrond for we have little time!"

* * *

Elrohir watched in amazement as Shadow put his troops through their paces. The bandits were restless with their leader facing the fell Orcs without their backup, but they followed orders as well as any patrol the twin had ever led. It was a sight to see twelve warriors doing simultaneous exercises side by side in the confined space. Normally the graceful sight would have pleased Elrohir, but this was different because the warriors were different. Twelve children stood shoulder to shoulder wielding swords in perfect harmony. The oldest were just shy of their majority by a year or two, while the youngest was barely twenty-five years of age. It was unheard of to train such young children with anything but wooden swords, yet these children were using Elvish made metal blades that moved as if they were a natural part of their body instead of a lethal weapon. Glorfindel would have wept tears of joy to see the synchronicity of these warriors. 

A sharp whistle stopped the twelve in mid stride. They stayed completely still as statues until a second whistle sounded and they turned as one to face Shadows with swords pointed to the ceiling held close to their chests. "Good job my troops! Now Lindrial and Waraduil take positions at the trail heads. If you see any threats alert us immediately! Do not and I repeat _DO_ _NOT_ engage the enemy! I will not explain why I am sewing you both up again," Shadow said frowning deeply at them, "Orcs are not toys to play with no matter how much fun you think it is to pit your strength against theirs. Fury will join us as soon as she is able. Until such time, it is up to us to keep our home and valley safe. Go now and relieve our scout so he may get some much needed rest." They nodded sharply before spinning on their heels and disappearing from sight. The other child warriors began cleaning their weapons with the single minded concentration of a seasoned warrior. It put chills down Elrohir's spine to see the evidence of their experience in battle at so young an age.

* * *

They stood ready within the branches. The Orcs approached their position with a foul order and heavy footfalls. Fury looked to Elladan for the signal to attack. At this moment, he was her captain and his orders were to be obeyed to the letter. It had been many years since Fury had been a guard in the Mirkwood army. She had been second in command under the young warrior prince, Legolas. There were times she greatly missed the Greenwood, but for now her charges and duty came first. She hoped to possibly return one day to the great forest, but knew it was highly unlikely due to the circumstances she now found herself in. Gandalf's order was paramount in her mind and Fury would fulfill her duty unto death if necessary. Tensing slightly as the Orcs came into view, Fury glanced back towards the twin whose order she awaited. Silver grey eyes watched the Orcs advance before piercing her own lavender-grey eyes with an intensity that stole her breath. They stared at each other as the orcs passed under the tree Fury had clambered into. With a feral look of perilous beauty, the twin nodded to Fury to begin the assault. 

Arrows winged free as the three archers behind the Orc company released a barrage of death into their midst. Elladan watched Fury's face as she attacked the fell beast with a wild ferocity. She was deadly, beautiful and dangerously desirable. Elladan let out a vicious oath as the last thought skimmed his mind. Dropping into the fray from the tree he resided in, the Twin took out his blind hate on the fell beasts of Mordor. The killing rampage compensated the twin by lessening Elladan's frustrated desire to strangle the bandit leader who was slicing her way to him. Fury slammed into his back just in time to ward off a blow that was headed straight for the twin. With a growl of pure hate, the bandit cleaved the Orc's head from its body before snapping at Elladan, "Lose your head to these fell minions and I will gift it to your Lord as an early begetting day present. Watch your back Peredhil! I have my own to see to!" A short grunt was all the answer the twin gave before taking off the sword arm of an approaching Orc.

* * *

Glorfindel heard the trees screaming that Elves were under attack. Turning in the direction of the trees' warning, he pushed his patrol to a reckless pace. The sound of metal on metal greeted the patrol just before they reached the Elves under attack. Bodies of Orcs littered the ground; in whole or in parts. Blood was covering everything in the small glade. Without hesitation the newly arrived patrol swarmed into the fray taking down Orcs quickly. Glorfindel had a moment to take in the sight of Elladan fighting back to back with a strange female smeared in black and red blood. They moved as one within the circle of Orcs that surrounded them. Thrust, parry, slash and hack. Their combined moves were timed so well, that no Orc could breech their defenses and land a blow. It was a decidedly glorious sight of grace and skill. Glorfindel made a vow to speak to this deadly elleth at the earliest moment of safety. 

Pushing forward, Glorfindel made his way to the two elves and cleared an area of Orcs, big enough for the two combatants to escape the perilous circle they had been trapped into. With a grateful nod, Fury took a diving roll through the breech in the circle followed, almost exactly, by the Peredhil twin. Whirling simultaneously, they brought their swords to bare on the dwindling enemy while standing shoulder to shoulder. At the sight of the patrol finishing off the remaining Orcs, both Elladan and Fury relaxed their stance. Glancing around, the two took in the damage done to their numbers. Growling in displeasure, Fury wiped her blade free of Orc blood on one of the carcasses and made her way to a wounded elf. Seeing the wide gash in his side, the bandit ripped off her outer tunic and tore it into strips. Making a bandage, Fury pressed it onto the wounded elf's side then ripped the sleeves off her under-tunic to bind it tight. With a nod of satisfaction, she moved on to see to the next injury with a swift experienced eye.

* * *

By the time she was done, the bandits clothes were in tatters, but all the wounds she had treated were wrapped. A disgusted sigh met her ears. Looking over to the source of the huff, Fury met flashing twilight grey eyes with snapping lavender-grey ones. She was surprised and a bit apprehensive when Elladan approached her doffing his outer tunic. "You need this more than I do at this point. Did you think we would be caught in the woods and not think to carry bandages in our supplies? You did need not have used your own clothing, my lady." The twin's amused yet chastising voice made her frown even as she reached for the tunic. 

"Thank you elf lord, but you need not worry about me, as I have been know to run wild in much less then I wear now. How fair the wounded you treated? Did we lose any of our own? Why in the name of Arda are you smirking at me now?" her huffy voice grumped at the twin. Dragging the tunic over her head Fury watched as Elladan grinned down at her in a half mocking, half amused way that set her teeth to grinding. Shaking his head, the twin roved over the bandit's dirty, smelly, blood covered form before he began to laugh. The deep frown that wrinkled her forehead only had the effect of making the twin laugh harder.

She sat upon the ground covered in filth and blood. Her silvery hair caked and matted with black blood and gore stood out in strange places except for the part kept away from her face by the Mirkwood braids. Her clothing was hanging in tattered rags. Her breeches were missing cloth from mid thigh to ankle, she was barefoot and the borrowed tunic hung from her slight frame like an over small dress. Her shoulders were bare where the tunic had slipped free and her eyes shot lavender sparks in the twins direction. Elladan thought he had never seen such a desirable sight in his life. Leaning over her slight form, the twin had the delight of seeing her eyes darken warily before he whispered in her ear, "You are now my prisoner, wild one."

The evil glare and furious snarl was all the warning Elladan got before Fury launched herself at the twin's throat.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, 15 bandits and JRR owns the good stuff!

_**A/N:** _

'_This is thought'_

This in mind speech

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

**_A/N2: I had a wonderful reader who caught a grievous error I have been making in both this story and Hellfire! I have been accidentally spelling Imladris as Imlandris. Thank you so much for spotting that for me! _**

* * *

**__**

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**

* * *

**

Freedom's Bid

She came awake slowly and wished she had not. It was no different then the **_last_** time she had awoke. Rattling the chain a bit she glared at the ceiling, then cursed the damn twin to the very depths of the most horrific place in Mordor she could envision. Sadly she had already done so twice; making it not even close to satisfying! A snort of laughter met Fury's ranting and brought her gaze from the ceiling to a pair of dancing mithril eyes. Elladan lay sprawled on the bed in only his under tunic and breeches. His silken midnight hair spilled wildly over his shoulders free of its braid and down to the four poster bed's mattress like a black waterfall. The amused twist of his lips sorely made the bandit want to blacken his other eye. The twin lay on his stomach with his cheek pillowed on his arms as he watched the enraged female on the floor; from the comfort of a very soft down filled mattress. Turning her blazing lavender-grey gaze to the ceiling once more, Fury patently ignored the self satisfied twin lounging on the bed across the room from her.

* * *

Elrond listened in amazement at the goings on in his realm. He was stunned by the antics of the particular female that was now rendered helpless by a mithril chain encircling her waist and locked in his son's bed chambers. After the third escape attempt by said female, Elladan had just walked up to the bandit and tossed her over his shoulder as she continued her creative cursing and violent behavior. The twin had slammed up the stairs to his room, calling back over his shoulder for Glorfindel to bring him one of the solid mithril chains the elves used to bring ice blocks to the cellars and the silversmith. Bewildered Glorfindel looked at his Lord, before shrugging his shoulders and going in search of the items requested.

* * *

The sight that met Glorfindel's eyes when he stepped into the bedchamber made him unsure whether to be outraged or laugh out loud. Holding her like one would an unruly and petulant child, Elladan sat on the floor of his chamber half way between the balcony and the bathing chamber with Fury on the floor in front of him. His arms were wrapped tight around the violently squirming bandit's chest effectively pinning her arms to her side. His legs were crossed over Fury's thighs making it impossible for her to move away from Elladan's masterful, yet gentle, hold. Firmly holding back his laughter proved to be much too hard for the great Balrog slayer. An inelegant snort preceded Glorfindel's bout of unlordly laughter, to which both Elladan and Fury took exception. Lashing out with her foot, Fury landed a solid kick to Glorfindel's knee nearly toppling him to the floor. The look of shock on the Balrog slayer's face was priceless and Elladan could not help but smirk in satisfaction at the wily bandit's well aimed vengeance. That would definitely teach Glorfindel to watch out for the elleth's nasty side. Fury might not be able to pull from Elladan's harsh grasp, but with her legs still loose the bandit was still wild and vicious!

The twin bade the silversmith to anchor the mithril chain firmly into his bedchamber wall, just shy of where he sat with Fury. Elladan had already placed a thinner mithril chain beside them for the silversmith to place around Fury's waist so the smith could weld it tight enough the bandit could not wiggle free. If Fury wanted to escape she would have to detach the chains and that would be impossible without help. With the larger chain anchored, the silver smith began the task of welding the smaller chain on the infuriated bandit's waist with barely enough room to slide her shirt out and through the chain so she could change clothes. Elladan's palm had to be looked at by Elrond by the time the silversmith was done. In her violent frame of mind, Fury tried to bite the smith. When Elladan jerked her head away from the silversmith's throat, she proceeded to bite the twin's hand deep enough to draw a good amount of blood; followed by some improbable, though very descriptive, curses.

* * *

It had been a week since Elladan had brought the bandit to the Last Homely House tossed face down on his mount with the twin resting an elbow on her back while she cursed a blue streak in four languages. The stubborn female refused to give up the location of where his twin, Elrohir, was being held captive. So far there had been three missives from the bandits still at large. Each letter told that the younger twin was still alive and well, but would not be released until Fury gave the order. The missives were always tied around an arrow and delivered in the deep dark of night by way of archery. How the bandit's archer kept sliding through the Imladris guardian's line of defense worried both Elladan and Glorfindel to no end. Fury just smirked happily.

* * *

Fury's fiery nature had ignited a matching flame in Elladan's volatile nature. The bandit leader had raised the twin's lust even as she had raised his ire; much to the twin's great disgust. Fury's unexpectedly feral actions at the campsite, stemming from the twin's dismissal of the bandit leader's honor, had brought out a deep seated need in Elladan to dominate the bandit leader into submission of his will. Unfortunately for the older twin, Fury not only refused to comply with his unspoken dominance, but acted as if Elladan should be the one to give in to the bandit's strong will. The twin shook his head in mixed amusement and disgust at the predicament he now found himself in. It galled him to think that she was the only link to his brother. The twin now alternated between wanting to kill her as painfully as possible and the unbidden urge to take her into his bed to mate with her like a rabid warg in heat. With a frustrated sigh, Elladan pushed aside both unwanted thoughts before tucking the new coverlet over and around her gently. Brushing a few stray hairs back behind her gracefully pointed ears, Elladan whispered softly to the sleeping bandit without conscious thought, "Sleep well, wild one. Mayhap in the bright light of morning you will be more cooperative then you have been so far." Standing gracefully, the twin looked down upon his sleeping prisoner with a puzzled frown, before returning to his own warm bed to wait for the elleth's awakening.

* * *

Dawn's break was only an hour or so away when Fury awoke from the nest of blankets she had made on the floor of Elladan's bedchamber. She shifted only to find herself strangely covered. Frowning, the bandit surveyed the coverlet that was drapped over her. Somehow in the middle of the night someone had added an extremely thick blanket to the meager pile of thin, almost sheet like, blankets that made up her nest. Moving quietly as to not wake the sleeping elf, Fury wiggled into an upright position and gazed at the rich coverlet in awe. It was made of the softest wool Fury had ever had the pleasure to feel and she burrowed her face into its warmth with child like abandon. The beautiful coverlet was done in vivid blues, deep greens, stormy grays, and pale purples depicted a scene of a woodland glade. Never had she been allowed such luxury and she felt more than slightly guilty that she was so warm while the others were still forced to live in the semi dank caves. The pain of that train of thought wavered in her eyes, mirroring the grief that had made such rash actions necessary for survival. With a sad sigh, Fury ran her hand lovingly over the coverlet, before burrowing back under it to await the morning's light.

* * *

Elladan's lips twitched in amusement as he watched the elleth bury her face in the blanket's soft warmth. The look of sheer delight that had spread rapidly across her face, made the twin wonder just what kind of living conditions the bandits endured. The twin was surprised at the flashes of guilt and pain that crossed her beautiful face. Her vivid lavender-grey eyes dimmed suddenly, as if memory came unbidden and ripped the innocent joy from her soul. Her sad sigh almost brought Elladan to her side, but he stopped himself just in time.

_Earlier…_

The twin had worried about the bandit's stubborn refusal to ask for any comforts to ease her stay and it nipped at his ingrained need to offer, even the lowliest guest, the hospitality that all of Imladris was famed for. He had seen the coverlet when he had gone to pick up some clothing Elrohir had ordered. Eyeing the colors of the blanket, the twin knew they would compliment the bandit's coloring wonderfully and the scene would bring a smile to her rosebud lips. Elladan had spun on his heels and left without the coverlet; frowning at his wayward thoughts of kindness towards such a churlish creature.

Two hours later he had growlingly bargained the seamstress for two dresses in the bandit's approximate size and the blanket. The twin left with the coverlet under his arm wrapped up, in a dark cloth, so the bandit could not see what Elladan deposited in his closet. After the elleth had drifted into deep reverie, the twin had stealthily crept to the closet and hastily unwrapped the coverlet. As Fury began to stir, Elladan whispered a sleeping spell into her already tired mind. Now that she was in a deep trance sleep, the twin could look upon her without hostility marring her features. Her comeliness whispered of carnal delights kept well hidden below the surface of her combatant demeanor. She looked so young and innocent in sleep, but he knew that was not but an illusion.

The bandit's abilities in combat rivaled the twin's own skill. Her bravery in battle and gentleness in patching up the wounded had garnered her the twin's grudging respect. She was an enigma of soft tender nurturing and violent destruction. How could such a small creature create such a maelstrom of havoc, in such an incredibly short time, Elladan did not know. The tinkling sound of metal brushing metal brought to Elladan's mind the bandit's now helpless state of capture. A roguish grin flashed across the twin's face at the thought of Fury being totally at his mercy. The twin would not take too great an advantage of her current situation, but the elleth did not have to know that!

It would be quite intriguing to see how far, into a more primal frame of mind, the sleeping elleth could be pushed. Elladan wished to see how the bandit's desires could be used against her; before his own conscience stopped the older twin's torment of the elleth. Fury's wild nature promised a bounty of dormant lust, trapped within the pleasing package , but the twin had plans to awaken it; just to keep her off balance, anxious and distracted. If the bandit leader had to fight her own primal urges, then it would be much harder for her to fight the endless questioning the twin would demandingly engage her in daily. Elladan vowed he would have Elrohir back safe and sound before much longer! If any person dared to interfere with his plans for the female, they would have to deal directly with the older twin. His younger twin would always stay foremost in his mind and the eradication of the rest of the bandit horde was second! The elleth before him would come to rue the day she had toyed with the sons of Elrond!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, 15 bandits and JRR owns the good stuff!

_**A/N:** _

'_This is thought'_

This in mind speech

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**

* * *

**

Growling Hungers

The rumbling resumed with gusto. Fury chose to ignore the incessant gnawing her stomach was doing on her backbone. It had been almost three days now that she had refused to partake of the food the older twin son of Elrond had offered her. No amount of hunger was going to sway her and that blasted son of an Orc could rot in Moria for all she cared! First the evil twin had the nerve to ask _her_ where the dratted blanket had come from and then he demanded the bandit tell him who her accomplice was in Imladris. When she had refused to answer him, the vile elf had informed the bandit that she would be getting nothing unless it was from his own hand and she would have to _ask_ for it first. Starvation at this point sounded far better to Fury, then allowing him to have even a small amount of control over her. A prisoner she might be, but that did not mean she would willingly surrender either her self esteem or the answers the twin sought. Growling loudly in frustration, Fury rolled over and bit her pillow in a fit of temper. That vile fiend would pay dearly for his evil ways!

* * *

Elrohir nodded in satisfaction. The younger bandits were coming along well with their training. Shadow had told him the story of their frantic flight from a small wooded area near Gondor after a vicious Orc attack to their settling of this cave in Imladris three years ago. He had patiently explained that the children were the last survivors of their kind and that he and Fury had vowed to see them safe. All had been going well until the storm had weakened the upper area of the normal path over the mountains and caused the mudslide that now blocked the lower path through the Misty Mountains. Shadow also explained to the younger twin how he and Fury had been guardians of Mirkwood for nearly three centuries.

It surprised Elrohir to learn of Fury's appointment to second in command of Legolas' patrol unit. The younger twin knew the patrol, captained by his good friend, had the most Orc and spider kills of all the Mirkwood contingents. They were fierce and deadly in their blind pursuit of the foul creatures of Mordor that roamed the Greenwood; as it had once been called before the blight of darkness had come. The bandit told tales of great battles and small skirmishes alike with great fervor and style. The youngsters watched in utter fascination as the battles came to life in the very smoke of the small fire that raged in the center alcove of the main cave. People and places materialized in the smoke leaving the younger twin breathless at the magical feat the bandit performed. The bandit was either a bard or of Istari blood to be able to create such wondrous things out of mere smoke. This young bandit bore watching.

* * *

Glorfindel's boots hit the floor of Elrond's library with a heavy thud. He was bored again! Erestor was studiously ignoring him in a vain attempt to get his work finished and that irked the Balrog slayer greatly. Glorfindel wished to sort out in his mind a few of the strange goings on here at the Last Homely House, but the dark haired advisor had told him to be quiet or better yet leave the library entirely. Propping his dirty boots back on the tidy desk, Glorfindel vowed to annoy the councilor so badly that Erestor would forego his scribing duties.

* * *

It was evening time and the night sounds wafted pleasingly through the bedchamber from the balcony doors that had been thrown wide open. Elladan's newest plan was working wonderfully! The stubborn female was starting to worry the twin by her refusal to eat. He knew she must be ravenous by now, but because of her damnable pride she refused to ask for **_anything_**! Inspiration had struck earlier when he had made his way down to the kitchen area. Smiling gratefully at the cook as he had taken the bowl with him, Elladan began the newest, and most vile, endeavor to brake the bandit's will. It would be so very satisfying! Torturous and seductive all rolled into one neat package! The decidedly predatory smile that grew larger as Elladan drew ever closer to his chambers, made more then a few elves nervous.

* * *

Elrond glared out the window of his study. The argument with his oldest son was still fresh in his mind. The Lord of Imladris was most disturbed by the situation of the bandit leader's forced incarceration in his elder son's bedchamber and the very regrettable fact that she was **_chained_** to said bedchamber's wall like a human's pet dog. His oldest son's behavior was thoroughly unacceptable and needed to be addressed severely, but Elrond could understand the sheer frustration that had driven the older twin to such extreme behavior! Elladan had told him heatedly, that should Elrond try to interfere with his treatment of their prisoner, the twin would leave and take the bandit's leader with him as well.

Elrond knew how badly Elladan feared for his twin's safety and would do whatever it took to bring Elrohir home soonest. The distressed twin had told the elf lord that he had not been able to contact his younger twin's mind at all, and could barely feel their connection still. Some dark magic encased the younger twin, Elrond feared. Magic was the only logical answer to the perplexing wall separating the twin's normal mind communication. If the bandit leader did not soon reveal the location of Elrohir, Elrond was loathe to see what his oldest would do. For now the elf lord would allow Elladan to handle the current situation, no matter how personally distasteful. If things got any more out of hand between his eldest and the bandit leader, Elrond vowed to have Glorfindel take control of the prisoner and damn the consequences.

* * *

It had all started less then an hour before, when the twin had waltzed into the bedchamber carrying a giant bowl that contained one of Fury's favorite delicacies. Zeroing in on the bowl with unadulterated lust, Fury completely missed the quick self satisfied grin that glimmered briefly on the elf's fair features. Elladan had placed the overflowing bowl in the middle of his bed in perfect sight line of the bandit, before going to the bathing closet to wash up and gloat. The twin was heartened by the bandit's involuntary response to his unusual torture device.

Her mouth was like a blazing desert. Parched, rough and gritty. She was not going to last another ten minutes! She mourned her fate and rued the day she had the misfortune to come upon the vile Peredhil. The pain was nearly unbearable in its intensity. Fury wished she could just give in to the urge to admit defeat and damn the consequences.

The bedchamber was aglow with a few lighted candles and the roaring fire in the hearth. The flickering flames cast warm shadows on the walls and ceiling, while heating the room to a nice, almost too hot, temperature. Fury watched warily as Elladan wandered around the room lighting a few more candles and putting away some papers. The angry elleth had been watching his actions every time Elladan was around, since the day she had been welded to the twin's wall. She told herself it was to gage her enemy's mood and strengths as any prisoner should, but it irked the bandit leader to no end that it was not the entire truth.

The elf was magnificent! His human blood gave a breath and depth to his frame that no other elves had. His shoulders were broader, his arms and legs more solid and his chest was a mass of muscles. His eyes changed from a mithril gray color to deep, almost black, dark gray and Fury could still remember the silken texture of his midnight tresses sliding through her fingers. It was embarrassing to Fury how her own body betrayed her! At night her thoughts would wander the dream world of reverie and unbidden the twin's visage would dance before her in all his handsome glory. The hideous combination of sleep and food deprivation was wearing on the bandit both mentally and physically.

The bandit was sure she truly was being driven insane, one slow sucking sound at a time. She had tried to block out the visual images that the sound came with, but the images were burned into her fevered brain for all eternity. Eru help her! The twin had found a weakness only Shadow had known about. Strawberries! The small red ripe fruit made Fury's mouth water on sight and the delicious smell could turn her mind to mush in a matter of minutes. As if it was not torturous enough to have them so close, yet be unable to eat them, Fury had to watch in avid fascination as the twin continued to consume the ripe fruit very, very slowly.

Opening her eyes again, against her will, Fury took in the decadent sight of the Peredhil. He slouched against the headboard in relaxed abandon amid a tower of snowy white pillows. He had unbound his braid and the glorious midnight silk cascaded down his back, across his shoulders and across part of his muscular chest. In the firelight, his skin became a soft bronze color that made his glittering mithril eyes all the more striking. He had removed all his attire except for a light pair of sleeping breeches in jet black with silver trim at the waist and ankles. He lay with the bowl balanced low between his firm flat abdomen and one raised thigh. He was a hauntingly fell and feral creature. Fury did not know for sure which sight made her mouth water more, the strawberries or the delicious Peredhil devouring them a little bite at a time.

Elladan watched the bandit from under lowered lids as he indulged in the ripe fruit cradled precariously on his lap. The elleth was slowly creeping closer to him, yet the twin was almost positive she did so unconsciously. A flame of desire had darkened her lavender-gray eyes to the deep, dark purple found on the tender insides of pansy flowers. Fury's face was flushed and her breath became more ragged with each strawberry he ate. He believed the elleth would soon either erupt with anger or beg for the sweet fruit; even if it was from him. Biting into the center of a large berry, Elladan allowed the juice to flow heedlessly down his chin and neck to pool on his chest; as he had done with every other berry so far. Fury's eyes followed the juice trail as it slowly made its way towards his waistband. The provocative sight coupled with her near three day hunger strike was finally too much for the bandit.

Fury knew full well that the twin was torturing her on purpose. The seduction of her senses produced an instinctive reaction the twin did not expect. With a low growl of need, the bandit moved closer to the twin sprawled delightfully in the middle of the oversized bed. The elleth locked her passion glazed eyes to the rapidly darkening storm gray eyes; that shone with more then a hint of challenge. A wicked smile slowly blossomed as Fury reached the end of the bed. Without warning the elleth bound up on the mattress and effectively pinned the elf to his bed. The sudden widening of Elladan's eyes made the wicked smile of delight grow wider. Keeping her eyes locked on the twin's startled gaze, Fury leaned down and grasped one of the strawberries between her teeth.

Biting down hard, the bandit slowly chewed then swallowed the half in her mouth, while she let the other half drop to the elf's chest. Licking her lower lip free of juice, she watched the twin's eyes go black with heat. Lazily the bandit picked up another berry and proceeded to duplicate the sensual snacking. Fury could feel the aroused reaction of the twin's delightful form as she gingerly devoured the fruit above him. Her own desire hummed violently through the bandit's system, but she was determined to win this battle of seduction. Finishing the last berry in the bowl, Fury leaned down and nibbled along the twin's chest until she could grasp one of the fallen pieces. The stifled moan Elladan tried to hold back made the elleth's desire to torment him even sweeter.

One piece after another, Fury licked her way across his sweet, sticky skin in search of delectable tidbits until the elf's sounds nearly drove her over the edge of reason. Finally all the berries were gone. Fury smiled evilly as she let her lips trail up the twin's chest and along his neck. With her lips right by his ear, Fury leaned over the aroused twin on her hands and knees. "Those were a sweet treat, milord, but they most definitely did **_not_** come from your hand. Do not toy with me elf and I will refrain from doing the same." Fury slid off the end of the bed in a slow sensual glide before swaggering out onto the balcony, while Elladan lay where she left him.

Dazed, confused and thoroughly aroused, the oldest son of Elrond tried to come to terms with the fact he had lost complete control of the game. Next time he would be more prepared for the counterattack!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, 15 bandits and JRR owns the good stuff!

_**A/N:** _

'_This is thought'_

This in mind speech

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**

* * *

**

Howling Fury

Two days had passed since the strawberry incident and Fury could not help grinning at the thoughts that swirled through her mind. It had become a battle of wills between the twin and herself over everything, large or small. They were now about even with the inevitable combination of wins and losses between them. If the poor oldest twin only knew how easily Fury could slip her bondage at his hand, Elladan would feel he had been taken as a fool and toyed with once again. Elladan's wrath would go ill for the negotiations that she knew Shadow was engaging in with the other twin.

It had seemed only right to exchange one twin for another when she had hatched the plan to abduct the more level headed son of Elrond. Fury knew she would have to be the one to block the younger twin's mind bond with his hot headed older mirror, so it fell to her shoulders to take up position in the house of Elrond; for Fury had more mental control then Shadow. If all went well, Shadow would have an accord hashed out with the younger twin in such a way that Lord Elrond could not simply refuse to allow the bandits to settle his realm's upper reaches.

She had been talking to Shadow nightly mind to mind, so she knew how far things had progressed. A telling argument for their continued occupation of the area stemmed from the orc attacks that had become more frequent. They would agree to patrol the area for Lord Elrond and also join forces when necessary with other patrols to see the realm of Imladris safe from the fell creatures that roamed the Misty Mountains. They would also help clear the lower path of mud and debris so normal travel could resume, which would be best for all concerned. Fury knew it was a gamble, but if she had read the Lord of Imladris correctly, Elrond would agree to it for the good of all.

* * *

Even chained to the wall, the bandit was reveling in the dominating contests with willful abandon. It was so very rare for the bandit to find anyone who could match her so completely in potentially violent temperament, intelligence and sheer forcefulness of personality, so Fury had decided to make the most of her exhilarating time in Elladan's company. The older twin's reactions to some of her more daring ways, made the elleth overbold, yet Fury felt safe in his company.

The sun was sinking low as the bandit watched from the twin's balcony. The moon would be full tonight and that meant she would now need to make good her escape. The young ones still needed guidance during the moon madness, but Elrohir could not be left alone until the accord was sealed and signed by Elrond, plus the elleth feared for the younger twin's safety during the moon time. Fury cringed as she thought of the older twin's reaction to seeing her missing, but it could not be helped this night. The young ones came first with her, always, but that did not mean she did not harbor a small regret at the loss of the twin's questionable company. Then a smirk crossed her features as a sinister idea came to mind. She could escape and baffle the twin all to Mordor; if she did it right.

Walking to the front of the hearth where a fire blazed warmly, Fury pulled the chain as far as it would go then twirled around in a circle until she was completely encased in the Mithril. Taking a deep breath, Fury closed her eyes and relaxed her body as a flickering blue flame covered the bandit. The chain as well as her clothes dropped to the floor in a twisted heap in front of the hearth with a soft clatter. Stepping carefully away from the chain wrapped clothes so as not to disturb them, Fury took in the rather curious sight. It looked as if she had melted right through the floor leaving behind her nothing but the trappings of reality. She wondered what Elladan would think of the strange pile and a satisfied sound issued from her throat at the thought of deceiving the older twin so well.

Padding over to the Elladan's dressing area, Fury again pulsed with the strange blue flame. Stretching her whole body in delighted freedom, the bandit surveyed the twin's clothing. A black under tunic in the basket for laundering caught her eye and the bandit pulled it over her head happily. Rubbing her face against the silky soft material, Fury contentedly strolled her way back to the balcony with the twin's scent surrounding her. She would return his shirt on the morrow, but for tonight the bandit would roam free within the valley's woods with the young ones. With a regretful sigh, Fury easily jumped to the large overhanging tree next to the balcony and clambered down its branches into the gathering dark and freedom.

* * *

Elrohir heard an excited murmur break out among the young bandits. They had seemed preoccupied most of the day and it had only grown worse as the day slowly drifted towards night. The youngest ones currently milled around the cave restlessly, only to stop and clutch their stomachs as if in pain. Moving over to Lindrial, Elrohir reached out to examine the youngling. The twin was dragged back suddenly as the child bandit went for his throat. Shadow stood between the twin and a snarling Lindrial. A low growl issued from Shadow's own throat as he stared the other bandit into submission. Sighing deeply, the dark haired second in command turned to face Elrohir with a heavy heart.

"You know not what you are to them at this moment son of Elrond. You are not pack and as such you are either enemy or food. They can control their hunger on most days, but the moon pulls a madness out of them that has lasted for generations. A cursed existence they lead, Lord of the Realm. Their souls are trapped between worlds and can belong to neither world fully. Soon the moon will peak and then you will see the survivors' true form. Fear not Elrohir, I will allow no harm to come to you, as Fury and I have allowed no harm come to your people over the years of our settlement in your lands. Pain will increase in their bodies nearly beyond measure, yet joy will over take the pain when the change is done and they are freed once more to roam the wilds in peace. Watch and learn my friend for you witness a spectacle none have seen in this Age of Man." Shadow's soft reverent voice echoed eerily throughout the cave and made shivers run rampant down Elrohir's spine. The twin was not sure if it was wiser to feel honored or wary!

Before Elrohir could form a reply, all those in the cavern froze and began to whine in a fevered high pitched voice caught somewhere between pleasure and pain. Hearing approaching footfalls, Elrohir turned towards path leading from the antechamber to the cave's entrance. In strode one of the most striking females that Elrohir had ever seen. Her hair curled around her shoulders and down to her waist in a silvery mass held back from her face by the tiny, intricate braids of the Mirkwood archers. Lavender-gray eyes flashed, with a combination of ecstatic joy and commanding forcefulness, as the newly arrived female took in the scene.

The young bandits began to move towards her in a slow stalking motion while she stood in the middle of the chamber with her hands firmly on her hips. She was much more earthy in form and demeanor then the she elves Elrohir was used to. Even the Silvan elves, with their deeper affinity for all things of nature, would look like scholarly Noldor elves next to this beautifully feral and extremely lethal looking elleth. Locking her unusual eyes on the fascinated gray eyes of the younger twin, the female smiled with wicked delight. The closer the bandits came to their leader, the more guttural the whines became. They swarmed around her body like a living whirlwind. Hands of the older bandits reached out desperately to touch the silent elleth's arms, while the smallest of the younglings brushed their bodies against her legs with whimpering growls.

Without breaking eye contact with Elrohir, the female announced in a voice that brooked no disobedience, "The son of Elrond is under my protection! He is neither enemy nor food! You will do no harm to him unless you wish a painful death at my hand. Son of Elrond, you will be safe now from my pack, so fear not. My warrior's word is your protection from my people. I am Fury, leader of the Wolven clan of Imladris and former guardian of the Greenwood, my word is law! When the change comes upon them, Shadow will stand by your side as your personal protector."

Her former demanding tone changed to a sultry voice as Fury smiled down at the excited bandits around her. "Come younglings the moon is high and the hunt begins," the bandit leader purred enticingly as the younger bandits made for the caves entrance and spilled out into the beckoning moonlight, "Follow if you dare Elrohir of Imladris! Come see who you have been keeping company in my absence!"

* * *

Elrond heard the crashing of the door all the way to his study. Gracefully jumping to his feet, the Lord of Imladris hurried to investigate the disturbance. He was met in the hall by a confused Glorfindel and worried Erestor. Moving towards the family wing, the three investigators were nearly run down by an irate, seething twin muttering in a jumbled combination of Sindarian and Westron. Skidding to a halt, when he came very close to colliding with them, Elladan took in the confused and worried look of the three companions before leveling his Ada with such a heated glare that Glorfindel tensed; in case he was need to defend Elrond from his own son.

"Did you have her removed from my quarters Ada? If so, I demand to know where is she now?" the twin snarled in a very low controlled voice. Perplexed at his oldest son's behavior, it took a minute to process what the twin had said. "No my son I have not had her removed as yet, though if you do not soon curb your treatment of her, I will do so! Why do you ask such a thing of me?" Elrond's calm voice replied. The Imladris Lord watched as different thoughts flickered rapidly across Elladan's face. Elrond was unprepared to see the unfolding emotions of violent rage, frustration, confusion, sadness, and shockingly a very fleeting look of pained loss that crossed across his oldest son's dark gray eyes. The fact the twin was also holding a simple but beautiful dress crumpled up in his tightly clenched fist and ranting about the disappearance of the female bandit now made the three elves realize Elladan's problem; the bandit leader had escaped!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, 15 bandits and JRR owns the good stuff!

_**A/N:** _

'_This is thought'_

This in mind speech

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

A/N 2: So sorry it has been so long in posting any chapters for my stories, but I had holidays, birthdays, College finals, xamas shopping and a trip to take my kids to thier dad's house. I thank you all for waiting so nicely for the next installment. Many more thanks to those that emailed me to see if I was alright and it was just the season and not the Flame Review i received on Hellfire that caused such a long delay. To the Flamer onHellfire:I hope you have a veryMerry Christmas and a much better New Year!I will have the next update for "Hellfire" up probably tomorrow late. You will be getting a few chapters becauseI am kid-free for two weeks! Hope you all have a wonderful holiday season not matter which holiday you celebrate!

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers and Reviewers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**

* * *

**

Indecent Propositions

The moonlight swirled through the beckoning leaves, tracing wildly dancing shadows along the forest floor. The cool breeze wafted scents to all the inhabitants that surrounded the entrance to the hidden cave that housed the young bandits, the sweet tang of pine, the deep musky earth, light fresh water, the sour decay of dying undergrowth, and the heavy thick sweat of the bandits as they lay upon the ground writhing in pain. Fury stood in the center of the pack watching their pain with a dismissive stare. She had long ago learned the pain was short lived and bore a bliss that was worth what they suffered now and much much more. The moon pulled at their very soul awakening them to the night ahead. She could see the pain was reaching a fevered pitch and as leader it was time to call forth their true forms.

* * *

Elrohir surveyed the whole situation with worried eyes. The young ones looked as if they were in deep pain, but their leader looked on with no feeling in her lavender-gray gaze. She was a primal warrior overseeing her troops and their battle readiness. A sense of anticipation and dread curled far down in the younger twin's heart as he anxiously waited whatever was to come. The feeling reminded Elrohir of the lull before a trap was sprung on the enemy. The gut wrenching knowledge that not all who fight will be accorded safe passage through their trials and those left behind would mourn regretfully the loss of warriors for too many months.

A sudden hush fell over the area and all heads turned to the bandit leader as Fury leaped up onto a large nearby rock now covered in sparkling writing that glowed white and beautiful in the moonlight. A tingle ran along the stunned twin's spine in a blaze of molten heat and spread along the rest of his body like a spider web. The bandit leader threw her head back and let out a deep baying howl that made Elrohir cringe back slightly towards Shadow. Feeling a reassuring hand on his shoulder, the twin observed the transformation that was just beginning. Once again Fury howled to the moon above, but this time she was joined by the others. One voice then two, they continued to answer the bandit leader until all of their voice mingled in a hauntingly beautiful serenade of joy.

The twin jumped sharply when Shadow started a yipping sound that carried to the others. All eyes swung in their direction, but the eyes that now watched him and Shadow were no longer civilized, but the amber eyes of their soul form. Yipping back in response, the bandits once again moved to crowd around Shadow and Elrohir in feral abandon. Rubbing against the two ellon standing stock still, the younglings began a hypnotic rumble deep from within their throats. A howl from Fury broke the mesmerizing trance the younglings spun and a shockwave of power blasted like a firestorm through the bandits.

* * *

Elrohir was amazed and awed at the display of power the leader had released among her followers. The results of the power wave, was almost instantaneous. Clothes slithered to the floor in ragged strips. Screams turned growls were torn from agonized throats, as skin exploded only to curl back in on itself. Fur sprouted where skin once showed. The colors ranged from light grey to honey blond to white to dark gray to black. Teeth sharp as razors protruded from elongated jowls and bodies dropped to all fours in pain. Arms and legs shortened and contorted as did the torsos. Soon the change would be done and the hunt would begin.

Jubilant cries echoed off the sides of the Valley's walls. Elrohir stood in a circle of thirteen wood wolves of various shapes, colors and sizes. They were a magnificent sight to behold. Their haunting voice rose as one as all eyes turned to the elleth still stationed upon the sparkling rock. "See now the great Wolven clan of Imladris! For three years, the last surviving remnants of a once flourishing tribe have called these woods home. We only wish to remain here in solitude and peace. I know of the accord being struck between you and Shadow, elf lord. Will you not help us keep the clan alive? Will you not bring to your Lord our bargain? Think on it while the moon rides high, for tomorrow I will go back and face your mirror's ire," Fury said with a strange smile and slightly amused and husky voice, "I believe Elladan will be quite upset that I am no longer chained to his bedchamber wall, where he left me! To add insult to injury I stole his shirt on making my escape! Here Shadow put this with my stuff for when I return on the morrow." Shadow got hit in the face with Elladan's black shirt as a wildly grinning and now naked Fury winked at an outraged and shocked Elrohir before vanishing happily into the woods with the pack.

* * *

They had convened in Elrond's library after the twin had shown them the remnants of the bandit's clothes mingled within the unbroken chain. It was a disquieting puzzle for all concerned. Erestor's withering gaze made the Balrog slayer squirm in his seat slightly. "Well it was just a thought," mumbled Glorfindel under the incredulous stares, "Anyway it makes just as much sense as everything else we have thought so far." Shaking his dark head in exasperation, Erestor informed the mutinous elf in a very dignified voice, "Glorfindel elves do not melt into the floor! If such a thing were possible, you should have done it centuries ago, in embarrassment, with some of the lame brained ideas you have come up with." With a slight smirk and a sniff Erestor turned from the elf who was sputtering indignantly, to the Elven lord behind the desk. Elrond just rolled his eyes and rubbed his neck in frustration. If things were not already completely out of hand, his closest advisors had to start squabbling again.

Looking towards the blazing hearth, Elrond observed his eldest son pace quietly in front of the fire like a caged great cat. Elladan was furious that the bandit had managed to escape him, but the Imladris lord knew it was the fact his last link to his twin was gone. Fear crawled through the twin's eyes battling with the rage. Every so often, Elladan would stutter to a halt and focus on somewhere or something only he could see and hear. Elrond was unsure what had happened to the bandit, but something told him that it would not be the last time the Elven lord would see her. Sighing, Elrond gazed past his son to the roaring fire. Watching the flickering flames soothed the lord's weary and worried soul and put him neatly into a semi trance state. Unbidden, a vision floated into Elrond's mind.

**_Orcs flowed out from the mountain stronghold the fell beasts had been hiding in. The clash of metal on metal rang loudly over the screams of rage and pain. The twins were hacking their way through the foes when a sudden rumble caused the rocks and soaked earth to give way. Elrohir jumped free of the landslide, but Elladan was not as lucky. The older twin had a deep gash on his leg making him stagger slightly, just before he was swept away with the tumbling earth. Colors began to swirl before refocusing again. Elladan's eyes were closed. His forehead was drenched in sweat and he was shivering uncontrollably. A fire was lit nearby in a small cutout made from jutting rocks. The rain pounded close enough to the fire that steam hissed when the wind changed directions._**

**_Movement caught and held Elrond's attention. Stirring herbs into a pot of steaming water, a figure mumbled a prayer to the Valar before standing and moving to Elladan's side. The firelight illuminated the figure making Elrond gasp in horror. The figure was facing away from Elrond, but the light showed the deep scarring that ran rampant over the figure's nude back, buttocks and upper thighs. Puckered welts crossed over each other in horrific abandon while small burn marks littered the shoulders. The scars told a story of pain and torture no creature should ever have to endure. A soft sweet voice began singing, a child's lullaby in Sindarian, as the figure bent over Elladan and wiped the herbed water gently over the twin's naked skin. Placing the bowl to the side, the figure lifted the blankets covering the fevered twin and carefully slid in next to him. The figure cuddled the twin close while glancing at the ceiling. The way the figure lay was enough for Elrond to see the face of the bandit leader. A sad smile graced her lips as she tilted her head to place a gentle kiss upon Elladan's brow before reverie claimed her._**

The log shifted in the hearth ripping Elrond from his vision with a soft gasp. Blinking a few times to clear his muddled thoughts, the elf lord eyed his son's concerned demeanor. "Your foresight has shown you something has it not? Is it about Elrohir? What did you see, Ada?" Elladan asked anxiously. The pleased smile and the cryptic words Elrond spoke wrinkled the twin's forehead in confusion. "It seems my son, you will definitely see more of the bandit leader then you had planned on." All in the room stared at Elrond in amazement as the elf lord sat smirking as if he had been let in on a closely guarded secret. Shaking their heads, Glorfindel and Erestor went back to bickering while Elladan resumed his pacing.

* * *

It was nearing dawn's break when the weary bandits staggered back into the cave. They had brought back with them a good amount of fresh meat to dry and cure for later. Fury followed the last bandit making sure the entrance was hidden well and no prints remained to lead a patrol to their door. Her silvery hair fell around her shoulders in a heavy veil hiding most of her back and chest from view, giving her a hint of modesty to which the elleth could care less. Having been a warrior, she was unconcerned with her nudity most of the time; it was the scars that the hair covered that made her cringe.

Only Shadow, Legolas and two other Mirkwood warriors knew of her disfigurement and Fury wanted to keep it that way. The bandit leader refused to succumb to the depression that sometimes tried to overtake her senses when she thought of that particular period of her life. Seeing Legolas' adverse reaction to her ordeal, had nearly sent Fury into the abyss of self destruction. It had taken the Mirkwood prince five hours to convince Fury to give him the knife she held to her wrists, in an attempt to end the horror that had tried to carve its way into her soul. She had lived through a terribly tragic time, barely escaped her captivity, had her body healed with only the scars remaining to mark the torturous event and she still had her dignity intact. All in all, Fury thought she had made out better then most would have after sustaining such horrendous injuries to body and soul.

A silky black shirt hitting her in the face, brought the bandit leader back to the present with a sharp snarl. Glancing up in the direction the shirt had come from, Fury saw Shadow watching her with worried eyes. He had seen the darkness that had crept into the lavender-gray depths of Fury's eyes and was powerless to offer any comfort, for the tortured gaze she turned to him, before quickly masking her feelings behind a wall of indifference. To the others, Fury looked calm and in control. To Shadow she looked haunted and surprisingly wistful.

The haunted look was one he knew well, but the look of regret and longing took him completely off guard. Her second in command wondered if the look had anything to do with the older twin she had left behind at the Last Homely House. Shadow sent a prayer to the Valar hoping Fury had not stupidly lost her heart to Elrond's oldest whelp. She deserved to find happiness after all she had been through, but he sincerely doubted the older twin wanted Fury's tender and deeply bruised soul. Now, Fury's head on a platter or mounted over the hearth's mantle in the Hall of Fire was more in line with Elladan's temperament and actions. Watching her fade back out into the night, Shadow could only hope she did not get herself killed by taunting that Valar forsaken elf lord beyond endurance.

* * *

Elrond walked Elladan back to his room so the twin might get some rest, instead of setting out in search of both the bandit leader and Elrohir. Throughout Elladan's pacing in front of the fire, the twin had intermittently heard Elrohir's voice through their twin bond. It was just before dawn, when Elrohir's voice came through loudest. _'I am fine Elladan! Worry not I have a plan and will see you soon. Try not to hurt their leader too badly for it will mess up the plan!'_ Elladan had jumped in shock when he heard his twin's words of reassurance. A wide smile split his features at the affirmation that his twin was still alive, well and plotting. Stopping outside the door to Elladan's chambers, the two elves heard a strange rustling noise that came from within. Reaching for the dagger at his side, Elladan nodded to his Ada to throw open the door. 


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, 15 bandits and JRR owns the good stuff!

_**A/N:** _

'_This is thought'_

This in mind speech

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

A/N 2 : With school starting, I will be updating both Hellfire and Moonfire once a week unless I get inspired frantically and then it will be sooner. I have started a Forum for the two stories for all my readers to enjoy. Please feel free to ask questions, offer suggestions or just ramble about either story or anything else LOTR related. Just remember to keep language at teen level as fanfic site demands. Thanks for all your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter short though it is! Next one will be longer!

_**To my Lovely Readers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Justifiable Homicide

The door slammed back on its hinges with a loud bang. Darkness still clung to the interior of Elladan's bedchamber coating everything a dull dark grey color. Dawn's break was near, but the light would not reach this room's balcony for awhile yet. Elladan slid past his Ada as the twin searched for the hidden intruder. The sitting room was quiet and empty. Nodding silently to each other, they moved on to the bedchamber area. A fire was smoldering in the hearth. It gave off both heat and what little light that was available to the elves. A gentle breeze ruffled the curtains, that were now closed, lending an air of intimacy to the room. A soft moan of pleasure caught the elves attention and they turned as one towards the sound. The sight that greeted their eyes made Elrond gasp in shock and the older twin let out a decidedly feral growl in a mingled state of frustration, anger and well concealed, elated desire. Damn she was back!

* * *

Elrohir watched as Shadow reread the agreement for a third time. The last small things had been thoroughly hashed out so the two could make the journey to the Last Homely House by the mid day meal. They had been squabbling happily over different concessions since the Wolven pack had departed and now all was ready to bring their treaty to the attention of the Lord of Imladris. The younger twin was impatient to see Elladan and just hoped his twin had taken his warning to heart. Some times Elrohir worried about his twin's actions.

Ever since their Nanneth had be viciously attacked, Elladan had become more possessive and domineering of all those the older twin considered his; whether they were family, friends, or those under his protection and of course Imladris itself. The light hearted elf, the older twin had been, was still overshadowed by the memories of that horrible past. Elladan had become a vicious, and demanding warrior striking fear into the very souls of the fell beasts they hunted with such fervor. After so many years of errantry, Elladan had finally begun to regain some of his fun loving youth and prank playing ways back, yet the shadow lingered behind his stormy eyes.

Hot tempered as he was, Elladan could bend the rules of proper behavior to fit his needs, yet he always kept his inherent nobility and honor intact. Elrohir desperately hoped the bandit leader could be trusted to do the same, but a wild light in her eyes warned Elrohir that she too walked a fine line between right and wrong. Now would not be the time to push Elladan too far! Having the leader of the Wolven dead by his brother's hand would definitely make the bandits go from calm and civil to all out war within a matter of seconds, not to mention their Ada's wrath! With what he had been witness to last night, Elrohir feared that great tragedy would follow in the wake of such a death and wished to avoid that at all costs. Stretching fully to remove the kinks in his back, the younger twin reached out for Elladan's mind.

* * *

Shadow had just finished reading the agreement glad to see everything in order, when Elrohir stretched and began laughing so hard he nearly collapsed backwards. With tears streaming down his face, Elrohir fought bravely to relearn how to breathe. Unfortunately for him, Elladan's emotions rolled over him again lending fuel to an already hot flame of hilarity. Seeing Shadow's quirking eyebrow at the younger twin's reaction, Elrohir lost all control again. Finally breaking his twin bond, Elrohir was able to calm down to just occasional snorts and wiped his face clear of the tears that streaked his cheeks. "Shadow how much do you _really_ like Fury?" Elrohir finally gasped out to the now bewildered bandit.

"She is my twin and _most_ of the time I like her. Why do you ask? Has your mirror _done_ something to her?" Shadow demanded with a slight frown. Elrohir held up his hand and shook his head, while a grin lit up his face.

"Well at the moment it is hard to figure out which action Elladan wants to take in dealing with your sister. He seems to have settled somewhere between taking her to his bed while ravishing her into submission, and happily killing her very, very slowly. Hopefully common sense will stay his hand on the first two ideas. My twin hates to be toyed with and your sister seems to be able to rile him up beyond measure. Mayhap we should arrive before the midday meal just in case Elladan decides to change tactics and does something overly foolish." came Elrohir's amused reply. At Shadow's answering grin and nod of approval, the two amused friends packed up the supplies they needed and prepared to face the Lord of Imladris and a set of very mad older twins.

* * *

It had been just before dawn when Fury crept closer to the Last Homely House. Her intentions had been to just scamper back up the tree and into the bedchamber the twin had held her captive in, but an evil thought took hold in her mind and all good intentions fled. She slid into the mostly dark shadowed halls of the main floor like a wraith. Silently stalking the evil Peredhil twin, Fury sniffed the cool early morning air. A pleased smirk drifted slowly across her features as the twin's distinctive scent wafted down from one side of the hall. The smell of food was strong towards the other hallway and a plan began to form. She would torment that evil Peredhil just for fun! Knowing her time in the twin's company was coming to a close, Fury decided to leave behind a memory the elf would not soon forget.

Moving on deathly quiet feet, Fury angled herself so she could peer into the room the scent came from, yet still be hidden in the dark areas of the hall. She spied the Lord of Imladris, a tall blond warrior, a slighter dark haired elf in a black robe all clustered around the roaring fire. The lord looked as if he was in a trance, while the others watched over him in concern.

Shifting just slightly, Fury's lavender-gray gaze found her prey. Elladan paced beside the hearth like a trapped feral great cat. Lethal grace made his movements like liquid silk. Back and forth he stalked; eyes glaring, mouth thinned with anger. The twin gave off an illusionary wave of leashed power as he fought to control his furious nature. The fire's light danced along his skin turning it to burnished gold. His dark hair was loose and swayed gently with every step he took. His grey eyes were darkened with anger and grief. As she watched her prey, Fury could not see the softening of her own features or the wistfulness within her gaze as she continued to watch the frustrated twin. Turning from the tempting sight, Fury made her way with great stealth towards the kitchen area.

The kitchen area was empty at this early an hour. It would be another hour or more before the first of the kitchen staff made their way down to start the morning meal. Pies, tarts, and bread lay across the cooling counters as they awaited the staff's attention. Fruits and cheese were sequestered in another corner closer to the walk in pantry that held the season's fruits and vegetables; all canned and labeled for the wintertime meals. Spying a pile of satchels, Fury scurried like a quiet mouse and retrieved a small sack. Quickly gathering the supplies she wished for, the bandit left a small gem where the food had been. She might be considered a bandit by those of Imladris, but she was no thief ! Turning with a satisfied smirk, Fury slipped silently down the hallway towards her final destination.

Padding on silent feet, the bandit at last came to her appointed destination … the older twin's private quarters. Looking both ways before leaving the safety of the shadowy halls, Fury opened the door and eased into the room. Closing the door with barely a whisper, Fury walked past the sitting area and headed straight for the bedchamber that had been her prison. She grinned when she saw the pile of blankets still on the floor neatly arranged and the Mithril chain dropped onto the top. She ran her hands over the beautiful comforter once before putting her plan into action.

Fury knew the older twin would be furious, so the bandit devised the circumstances of her return into an unusual and elaborate ploy to throw the twin off balance. She hoped it would give Elladan a sudden pause before he tried to strangle the life from her. Of the little niggling voice, that tried to scream that this was not the only reason for the game, she gave no sign of hearing. The bandit leader refused to acknowledge those thoughts existed and continued to set up in blissful ignorance. Once done with her arrangements, she stoked the fire slightly and waited.

* * *

At the sounds of surprise the two elves made, Fury smiled dangerously from behind a decidedly juicy apple. Quirking an eyebrow in their direction, the bandit leader continued to chew the bite of apple slowly as she contemplated the two in the doorway. Fury lay sprawled on a mound of pillows surrounded by a bounty of food stuffs. Pies, cheese, fruit and bread lay scattered atop Elladan's bedcovers, while a bowl of sweet cream balanced precariously on the bandits lower stomach; much like the strawberries had been days earlier. Smiling graciously at the infuriated twin, Fury spiked his already hot temper into an inferno as she asked sweetly, "Hungry?" as she lifted up her half eaten apple for another bite.

Elrond was stunned when the bandit leader came into view. She lay contented amid a pile of food and pillows, with one leg stretched out in front of her and the other bent so as to hold the bowl of sweet cream steady. She wore nothing but a black shirt of Elladan's, that was many sizes too large for her, so it hung off her shoulder with a casual, yet seductive grace. The top clasp hung open and exposed skin still slightly damp from the juice that dribbled slowly down her chin. Her eyes were smoky; more the purple of pansies then true lavender. Around her ankle was the Mithril chain, attached together with a leather hair tie. Her sweet smile, as Fury asked if they were _hungry_, made the elf lord shake his head in amusement. He could tell the bandit leader had planned this, just so she could put his oldest son's patience through some sort of test. There was a hidden quake of fear in her beautiful eyes, that the elder lord spied, but it could not be seen in the daring way the bandit responded to Elladan's low, menacing growl. With a nod towards the bandit, that Elladan did not see, Elrond turned and faced his son. "Try to keep her in sight this time please. It is giving Glorfindel fits that you allowed her to roam free in Imladris once already!"

Watching his son's narrowed eyes, Elrond had to stifle a laugh when Elladan bit out in a guttural snarl, "Oh do not worry Ada, she will be going _nowhere_ else. I will see to it _personally_!" Nodding his understanding, Elrond left the tense atmosphere of the bedchamber for the relative quiet of the hallway. Walking to the library, the elven lord thought about the vision he had seen earlier, the bandit's returning to captivity freely and his son's unusual behavior towards his captive.

Seeing the perplexed looks from Glorfindel and Erestor, Elrond let out a soft laugh. "Well my friends it seems as if Elladan's guest has returned and made herself right at home in his chambers. At the moment she is having a decidedly tasty picnic upon his bed, but I fear my son is not so happy about her choice of picnic spots!"


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, 15 bandits, 3 kids with swimming flippers and JRR owns the good stuff!

_**A/N:** _

'_This is thought'_

This in mind speech

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

_"regular speach"_

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers and reviewers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**

* * *

**

Killing Time

Fury nearly had a fit when she spied not only Elladan, but Lord Elrond as well. She had not bargained on the older ellon being present, but quickly hid her distress, behind a brassy attitude and a juicy piece of fruit. The bandit leader was relieved when Lord Elrond acknowledged her with a seemingly easy manner and a bit of mischief in his eyes. The fact she had returned willingly, and the reaction of his oldest son, put the older elf more at ease. The amused request to keep her in sight and the twinkle dancing in his eyes, at his oldest son's growling reply, showed the lighter side of the Elf lord; before he turned and left them alone. In other circumstances, Fury was sure that she would get on well with the older elf, but at the moment it was the son that captured and held her attention.

Fury thought fast as she took in the blazing heat in Elladan's stormy gray eyes. She had expected extreme anger and frustration at her sudden escape, but it was the other emotions, that swirled wildly through his eyes, that gave Fury pause. She swallowed a chunk of fruit past a suddenly tight throat. It was getting hard to hold the twin's furious eyes because of what she saw within. Anger and frustration was foremost in the gray depths, but it was the surprisingly confused mix of relief, elation, lust and betrayal, that dangled just behind the anger, that made the bandit's heart beat erratically. Somehow their game had become more then one warrior against another, in a test of wit and skills. Along the way, their fighting had become an overly personal battle and Fury was unsure if she was up to the challenge of such intimate warfare. Her feelings for the twin were already twisted into a complex mess and now she had seen his emotions were in a similar state of disarray. Never one to back down from a fight, Fury pushed aside her misgivings and went into warrior mode.

* * *

Elladan could not believe his eyes! The irritating female was having a picnic on **_his bed_**! The sight of Fury casually lounging against his pillows, surrounded by a feast big enough for two, put thoughts in his head that were better left hidden in the world of dreams. Trying to come to terms with the desire that snaked through his system like a wildfire, Elladan slowly stalked closer to the elleth, who was watching him so intensely. Fury's eyes had turned a dark, deep purple, while a slight flush covered her neck, face and upwards to the tips of her ears. A slow predatory smile began to lift the twin's lips. Though the bandit acted completely unaffected by his presence, Elladan could see the same mixture of desire and confusion, that he was feeling, reflected in her lovely eyes. He still wished to strangle Fury for leaving as she had, as well as for the fact, that her people still held his twin captive. He prided himself on his ability to be brutally honest with himself, yet this was one of those times the ellon wished he could delude himself. Fact was fact! He wanted the damn irritating female right where she was; in his bed.

Reaching his prey, as she sat unmoving on the bed, Elladan sat his hip next to the elleth's own hip, causing a plate of cheese to fall unheeded to the floor, then leaned over Fury in a decidedly provocative manner and placed his hand on the opposite side of her waist; effectively hindering her escape. The twin locked his stormy gray eyes onto the bandit's deep lavender ones as he reached out to cup Fury's hand; that still held the apple. Without breaking eye contact, the twin drew the apple closer to his lips before whispering in a husky voice, that sent shivers down Fury's spine, _"Hungry? Oh yes I am very, very hungry." _and took a bite.

* * *

Fury watched Elladan's approach like a startled forest creature. Sadly the bandit knew that she could not flee from the twin's heated gaze, even if Sauron himself walked through the door and demanded her soul. Heat coiled deep within her stomach setting off an unexpected explosion of a thousand rabid butterflies. Her mouth went dry, her palms went damp and an annoying buzzing stopped her from hearing any of the sounds around her. When he sat beside her and dropped a hand to the bed, on the other side of her body, Fury nearly lost the apple she still had clenched in her hand. She could not look away from the blazing silver fire that danced within the depths of the twin's eyes as he leaned over and brought the apple impossibly close to his lips. Answering her long forgotten question in a husky, seductive voice, Elladan brought the fruit to his mouth and took a deep bite; never losing eye contact.

Fury's hand began to tremble slightly, along with the rest of her body, when the twin's teeth grazed the tender flesh of her palm, as he sampled the juicy fruit. She had not only stopped breathing, but had lost all coherent thought at the erotic contact. The bandit watched in avid fascination as the ellon slowly chewed the apple piece. All she wanted to do in that tiny space of time, was to pull him close enough to taste his lips and see if they were even half as tasty as the apple had been. A small part of her mind was screaming at her, that this was nothing but an evil trick, but Fury snarled silently at the offending thought that rudely tried to bring reality crashing in. For once she wanted to do something completely reckless and damn the consequences! Reaching out her hand to Elladan, the bandit gently wove her hand through his midnight tresses. The texture of the heavy silk gliding through her fingers felt wondrous. Unable to help herself, Fury buried her hand deeper into the dark hair and wrapped a bunch firmly around her hand. Watching the twin's stormy eyes darken to nearly black made the bandit bold and she tugged him gently towards her waiting lips.

* * *

Their lips met in a sizzling kiss. Heat flooded the pair, as their mouths merged in a desperate caress. Hidden longings burst free of their confinements, as Elladan moved to take Fury more fully into his arms. Finding the bowl still on her lap, the twin grasped it in one hand and flung it away, with no regard to its landing spot. As soon as the bowl was disposed of, the twin wrapped his free arm around the bandit's back and drew her up against his chest. Desire ran rampant through their blood, burning away all inhibitions as it flowed freely between them. Coming up for air, reluctantly, Elladan let his darkened silver gaze roam over the elleth held protectively in his arms. Her hair tumbled around her like a satin waterfall, her eyes were heavy lidded and burned with dark desire, and her skin gleamed white against the blackness of his shirt; bringing to his attention, all the skin bared by the ill fitting cloth.

Dipping his head down, the twin grazed his teeth across her exposed shoulder, ripping a small moan from Fury. The sound of surrender that the bandit made, urged Elladan to explore her more fully. Nudging the aroused bandit back against the pillows, the ellon began a slow heated trail from her shoulder to her neck, across her jaw to her lips then back along her neck and up to her overly sensitive ear. The soft sounds she was making inflamed the twin. She was **_HIS_**! The need to lay claim to his mate was nearly overwhelming. He ran a hand along the silk of his shirt tracing her outer thigh and the curve of her hip, inch by inch, until his hand lay against her waist. Sliding his hand possessively behind her back, to splay along her spine, the aroused ellon resumed his seductive kisses.

Finally coming to lay, full length, along side Fury, Elladan pulled the bandit close to his body and rolled her over, onto his broad chest; as his back was pressed firmly into the soft mattress, from the elleth's added weight. Fury now had one hand tangled in the older twin's hair as the other tentatively roamed over the ellon's well muscled arms and broad chest. Elladan could not help but give a growling moan, of pleasure, at the heady sensation of Fury's body covering his own. Her waterfall of silken hair brushing the exposed sensitive skin of his neck and the sensuous feel of Fury's small hands exploring him so lightly brought Elladan's desire for the bandit to a fevered state. They lay entwined as their caresses grew bolder and more demanding. The twin's strong hands moved more freely over her body as their passion blossomed into a raging inferno. Neither remembered the world outside their heated embrace.

* * *

The urgency of Elrohir's need, to reach the Last Homely House as quickly as possible, spurred the two younger twins onwards at an almost breakneck pace. Elrohir could feel his twin's slide into a dark hazy void that Elrohir had never felt before, and that made him worry for the safety of both Elladan and Fury. His twin had not answered any calls Elrohir had made through their twin bond, which considering the circumstances, was highly unusual. Taking into account his twin's last known mental state and it made the silence down right eerie. Racing up the steps leading into his home, Elrohir stopped only long enough to do a very quick, informal introduction; when the younger twin spotted Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel in the library together.

_"Ada, Glorfindel, Erestor, this is Shadow, second - in - command of the Wolven clan of Imladris. Shadow this is my Ada, Lord Elrond, and these two are his Seneschal, Glorfindel, and his Chief Advisor, Erestor. I would stay awhile, but I feel it is imperative that I see Elladan for I feel something is amiss with him. Ada do you know where I can find him?"_ Seeing his younger son's distress, Elrond quickly told Elrohir that he could find Elladan in his chambers and both new arrivals raced off towards the older twin's bedchamber, with the others following closely.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, 15 bandits and JRR owns the good stuff!

* * *

_**A/N:** _

'_This is thought'_

_"This is regular speech"_

This in mind speech

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

A/N 2: Chapter #7 of Blood Thorns will be edited and posted by tomorrow and I am working on Chapter #51 of Hellfire right now, so it should be out by Wednesday!

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers and Reviewers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

Lost to Reality

Fury moaned and bit down, less than gently, on Elladan's neck, dragging a deeply feral growl from his throat. Her answering growl made the ellon shiver with desire, as his hands roamed freely over the sensitized skin, that lay tantalizingly uncovered by the oversized black shirt. The bandit's hair fell like a shimmering silver waterfall, as it cascaded down around them, and obscured the room from their view. Fury's eager hands restlessly fumbled with the clasps to Elladan's shirt and she was more then glad that the twin had left his outer tunic off. Glaring at the offending object that hid the treasure she was seeking, the bandit snarled in frustration. A very masculine chuckle skittered along the nerves her neck, as the older twin's breath warmed her throat, _"Patience my wild one, I will be more than pleased to remove it for you."_

As he began undoing the clasps with slightly shaking hands, Elladan nearly lost all idea of what he was trying to accomplish, when Fury's teeth lightly grazed along his extra sensitive ear to the tip and back down to the lobe. Giving in to his desperate need for skin to skin contact, the twin just grabbed the material and pulled; effectively ripping the clasps free by shredding the shirt. Fury's voice was husky as she leaned down to explore the exposed skin of his chest. It made his mind turn to mush. _"Uumm much, much better! You smell like a cinnamon claw, all sweet and tasty. Tell me, do you taste as delicious, my Peredhil."_ Too distracted to form an answer to the bandit's heated question, Elladan grasped the black silk that hid the elleth's body from his touch, from his sight and swiftly pulled it over Fury's lowered head.

Murmuring in appreciation, Elladan rolled the bandit onto her back and settled snugly between her thighs, with only his leggings hindering their joining. Flames danced along his spine as Fury's small, restless hands explored the hard planes and hollows that made up the older twin's smooth back and buttocks; with happy, willful abandon. Their mouths mated like starved beasts, sending their lust spiraling well beyond the point of no return. Tongues tangled as they momentarily forgot how to breathe. When air became a necessity, Elladan began a slow lapping trail of heat along the tender underside of her chin, down to the hollow of the elleth's throat and then lower still, to capture one of her nipples between aggressive, yet gentle, teeth. The bandit arched up against the delightful friction with a guttural moan of sheer lust. Whimpering in pure unadulterated need, Fury buried her hands, forcefully, into the midnight depth of the twin's silken hair to prevent the ellon from moving away. Elladan pulled back with a wicked grin and teasingly moved to the other breast; continuing his delightful torture.

While his mouth tormented her breasts with gleeful malice, his hands were slipping along her ribs, down to her waist, before finally moving lower down the outside of her thigh to her knee. Hearing the soft, purring moans the bandit made, only inflamed the twin's desire to a fevered state. Shifting slightly to one side, Elladan began to run his hand, in excruciatingly slow circles, up the tender skin of her inner thigh. The bandit twisted and turned, beneath the ellon's questing hand, as the twin drew closer to her center. Her only thought was instinctive; **_mate now!_** She surged upwards, urging him to quicken his pace, but the stubborn ellon refused to be hurried. As his hand moved up her thigh, his mouth blazed a trail slowly down across her ribs, then to her stomach, and then lower still. His lips beat his hand to the prize and Fury bucked wildly at his ministrations. Nearly mindless with lust, the bandit blindly grabbed the sheets and tangled them convulsively.

With a voice husky with pleasure, Elladan murmured alternating soothing and inflaming comments to the elleth, as the twin kissed his way back up to Fury's mouth. Impatient hands helped the ellon struggle out of his too tight leggings and the twin sighed in blessed relief, as he kicked the offending fabric to the floor. The look in Fury's lust blurred eyes sent a shock of triumph through the twin's system. **_Fury was his for the taking!_** The thought warmed his soul as nothing else ever had and a wave of protective tenderness flooded him. She was his mate now and Elladan vowed to keep Fury safe in his arms always. With an explosive melding of mouths, Elladan shifted to claim her, with a gentleness that belayed the urgency he felt. Fury arched under him with a groan of pleasure, as their fevered bodies finally melded into one. The twin moved within her very slowly, until he felt the bandit's nails dig frantically into his back urging him to increase the rhythm. With a hoarse cry of completion the two lovers tumbled over the abyss and sank into bliss. After more than a few moments of nuzzling the bandit's sweat slicked neck and murmuring soft words of care, Elladan rolled to his side gathering Fury close to him with a sigh of contentment. The two lovers drifted into reverie, unaware of the visitors that were on the way.

* * *

Bursting through the outer door of Elladan's chamber, the younger twin made no effort to slow, as he slipped past the sitting area and through the bedchamber door with Shadow on his heels. Elrohir slammed to a complete halt so quickly that Shadow rammed into his back with a shocked gasp. The elder elves were just coming through the outer door as the two younger ones made it to the bedchamber door. The group in the sitting area of the chamber became somewhat fearful, of what they would encounter in the adjoining room; when they took in the two shocked and exceedingly pale younger twins standing in the doorway to Elladan's bedchamber. Elrohir's shaky words did nothing to dispel the group's worry, as he muttered almost inaudibly, _"Sweet Valar, this is worse then I could have imagined."_

Deciding that he had heard enough, Elrond strode over to the door with a confident stride and made his way past the stricken twins. The elf lord stumbled to a halt, a few steps past the younger twins and breathed out quietly, _"They have lost their very minds!"_ Glorfindel watched as Elrond's face lost all color and his silver gray eyes continued to blink slowly, as if coming to terms with a horrific event. Believing that the bandit or Elladan was most probably lying dead in a puddle of blood, due to the strong, adverse reactions of the three males standing in the doorway, Glorfindel steeled himself to clean up whatever mess was behind the bedchamber door.

* * *

Oh yes, the place was a mess indeed. Food lay scattered around, as well as on, the large bed. What looked like sweet cream had drooled down the wall in a gooey mass. Wine still drizzled out of its bottle and onto the floor so slowly; mostly due to the fact a large puddle had already cascaded away from the bottle's neck. If the horrible mess done to the room with food and drink was not enough of a shock, there in the center, of the ruin of a bed, lay the relaxed, sleeping forms of Fury and Elladan; cuddled together naked as the day they were born. Arms and legs tangled together in such an intimate fashion proclaimed, to all who could see them, that the bandit and older twin had been very, very naughty.

Shaking his head in amused disbelief, Glorfindel gently pushed the three stunned males out of his way and walked purposely into the chamber. Reaching down to Fury's nest of blankets, on the floor where she kept them, the seneschal grasped the top blanket and moved to the bed with a soft indulgent smile. The contented occupants of the large bed clung to each other in their sleep and the warrior could see the deep, dark bruising of a claiming mark on the side of Fury's neck. The seneschal was rather amazed that the two of them had survived the mating ritual, because of them both being of a dominant nature. Normally one elf was the dominant partner, while their mate was of a more gentle nature, giving the union a more balanced joining. Tucking the blanket securely around the sleeping couple, after removing a few random food bits of course, Glorfindel turned to the cooling hearth, stoked the fire with practiced ease and added logs to the still hot embers. Satisfied that the couple would sleep more comfortably now, the seneschal meandered over to the three males at the door and shooed them back out and into the hall; giving Fury and Elladan some time to rest and a measure of well deserved privacy.

* * *

The seneschal related the entire tale to Erestor, as the group slowly made their way down the halls to the library. Glorfindel was greatly surprised, by the apparent calm that the advisor had taken the unexpected news in. The advisor had also asked a great many questions as they walked, questions that the advisor probably should **_not_** have asked; at least not at **_that_** particular time. _"I wonder how likely it will be, that their progeny will turn out to be twins, after all both Elladan and Elrond were. It is a likely assumption that Elladan will produce at least one set, if the family line holds true. Hopefully their set will be more civilized then Elladan and Elrohir were."_ That was the question that had made Elrond, Elrohir and Shadow shudder in horror! The mental image that came from that very scary thought was formed in each of their minds and all three prayed they would not have to find out for **_many, many_** long years. It brought, on the other hand, a decidedly evil smirk to the Balrog slayer's lips.

* * *

Gasps of horror were ripped from the throats of the assembled group, when Shadow moaned suddenly in distress, _"By the Valar! It will be an almost certain prospect, for both of them are the older of twins! I hope that, both being twins, does not allow for more then two at a time, as Fury was a holy terror when she was younger. Thank Eru she has calmed down over the past centuries!" _

* * *

The group had once again settled into the cavernous library, as Glorfindel proceeded to pass around, very desperately needed, goblets of strong Elven spirits. Poor Erestor had a look on his handsome face that was now caught somewhere between terrified amusement and true horror. Shadow and Elrohir were staring at one another blankly, their drinks clutched forgotten in their hands. The two younger twins were both trying hard to come to terms with what they had both seen in the bedchamber, the sudden change in status in their respective twin's life and the fact that the two were now related by ritual bonding.

* * *

Elrond just stared, unseeing, into the flames dancing within the hearth and sipped his drink absentmindedly; as the reality of the situation sunk in gradually. The elven lord had come to believe that his oldest child, Elladan, would be the last of his children to take a mate; due to his volatile nature, yet upstairs was proof that the older twin was actually the first of his children to claim their soul mate. He wondered briefly what Estel and Arwen would say when they were finally informed of this curious circumstance. Elrond figured it would be a well received shock and both would be completely ecstatic for their brother once the shock cleared. The vision he had had earlier had most definitely hinted that the relationship, at least on the bandit's side, was more personal then the two were showing, with their constant battling. Blood shed he had been prepared for, but his oldest son and his son's nemesis binding in such a short amount of time that, he was not prepared for at all.

Elrond could only feel that the Valar had a truly twisted sense of humor!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, 15 bandits a strange squirrel muse and JRR owns the good stuff!

_**A/N:** _

'_This is thought'_

This in mind speech

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers and Reviewers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Mates by Accident

Groggily Fury came out of her deep reverie with an overwhelming urge to bury her head in the wonderful smelling, yet slightly hard, pillow beneath her. Mumbling distractedly, it took a moment for her to realize that pillows were not supposed to be warm, firm and able to breathe. Coming out of reverie into sharp focus, with her mind and body in warrior mode, Fury gasped in shock and confusion; as she took in the still sleeping pillow below her. Pushing herself gently off the sleeping ellon, the bandit tried to come to terms with her complete disobedience of her blood oath. Shaking her head over and over, the panicked elleth slipped from the bed and backed slowly towards the closed door of Elladan's bedchamber.

A great wave of dizziness crashed over her, making her ability to stand a very questionable prospect. Cursing the sick sense of humor that the Valar seemed to possess, Fury staggered closer to the bed and her nemesis. The closer she got to the bed, the less dizzy she became. There was only one reason for the closeness of the ellon to affect her in such a profound way and that sent a shiver of excitement and dread racing along her spine. The bandit gazed down at the male sleeping in obvious contentment and it made her newly awakened heart constrict forcefully with the depth of her emotion. Elladan was indeed a magnificent example of the Elven male species and his mixed heritage only emphasized the twin's masculine beauty; instead of detracting from it. The unbidden urge to crawl upon the rumpled, inviting bed and then thoroughly devour every inch of the twin's delightful and tasty form, was almost unbearable for the bandit. Her self restraint was wavering badly and Fury knew it was only a matter of time before she pounced on her prey. If she lost control of her willpower, the bandit knew she would repeat her earlier mistake with unbridled enthusiasm.

A low feral growl brought Fury out of her internal battle. Glancing up she saw the sleeping male was awake and very, very hungry. Elladan's eyes glowed with silver fire, as he allowed his blatantly ravenous gaze to roam freely over his new mate's unclothed form. When their eyes met, Fury was unable to fight her absolute and unquenchable need to be closer to the older twin. Moving with a lightning quick grace, the bandit crawled onto the bed and straddled her mate; pinning him to the mattress with a wicked smile. The smile she received in answer, made her blood boil and her heart race frantically. He was hers for the taking and take him she would! With a breathy purr, Fury threw caution to the wind and began devouring her unlooked for mate with a single minded determination that left Elladan gasping and moaning with pleasure.

* * *

Glorfindel watched the others in amusement. The occupants of the room were each getting over the shock with varying degrees of success. The two younger twins were having the hardest time of it and he could not help the snort of laughter that escaped him when Shadow suddenly shuddered and burst out in disgust, _"Not again! By the Valar they have been at it for hours! Surely they must exhaust themselves soon, for if they do not I will be driven mad! Fury is not shielding from me at all and my ability to shield myself from her is not nearly good enough for this kind of abuse. Elrohir you are lucky you have severed your twin link, because they are worse then wargs in heat!"_

Elrohir patted his friend's shoulder in sympathy before replying sadly, _"Dare not to hope Shadow, as they are going to be like this for at least the next three or four days and then with less frequency until a full week has passed. Though knowing my twin's possessive nature, he might not allow her away from him for the next few months!"_ The groan of pain filled horror made all in the room laugh. It was going to be a long week for Elrohir not having his twin's attention, but poor Shadow was going to be the one to suffer the worse fate as his twin would not be gone from his mind.

* * *

Glorfindel had dragged Elrohir and Shadow with him to Elladan's chamber during the end of the first day of the pair's mating. They had crept in silently bringing in clean bedding, more wood and three bottles of nectar for the sleeping couple. Each of the younger twins picked up and held their respective sibling as Glorfindel stripped and remade the bed. All was going well until Shadow went to put the limp form of Fury next to her new mate. Shadow had barely placed his sister on the bed when Elladan's eyes snapped open and he let out a low, vicious sounding territorial growl.

Looking into the blazing silver eyes, the young bandit knew he was in serious trouble. Elrohir and Glorfindel were on the other side of the room cleaning up some of the foodstuff that had been tossed aside, so Shadow was on his own. Before the bandit could make a move to withdraw from the lovers, Elladan attacked what he perceived as a threat to his new mate. Finding himself plastered to the wall with Elladan's fingers digging into his throat, Shadow could only hope that the other two could get to him in time; because the last thing he wanted to do was fight his twin's mate during their bonding time. As the bandit began to see small black spots dancing at the edge of his vision, Glorfindel came into view followed quickly by Elrohir. Glorfindel pulled the older twin's hand off Shadow's throat, while Elrohir tried soothing his twin's anger. Whether or not Elladan would have instinctively attacked his own twin, Elrohir was very glad that he would never have to find out.

A violent hiss, from the direction of the bed, brought Elladan's attention back to his mate. Pulling free of Elrohir, the older twin stalked over to the bed and gathered Fury possessively into his arms. He threw a warning glare at his younger sibling before turning back to his mate and nuzzling her neck. Glad that his brother was now occupied with Fury, Elrohir slipped out of the room to meet up with Shadow and Glorfindel in the sitting area. By the disgusted look on Shadow's features, Elrohir knew he need not explain how he made such an easy escape. Chuckling softly at the younger bandit's predicament, Elrohir followed the others into the hall and back to the library

* * *

It had now been three days since the unlikely pair had initiated the mating bond and the contingent from Lothlorien was scheduled to arrive any time. Shadow had gone with Glorfindel and Elrohir to meet the Lorien elves hoping to escape his twin bond and possibly help some of the other bandits acclimatize to the Elven patrol ways. As the patrol got higher into the mountains near where the bandit camp lay, Shadow called to Elrohir quietly and asked for a few minutes of rest. While the escort party relaxed amid the ring of trees, Shadow approached Glorfindel and the younger twin. _"With the Orc activity in the area, I thought that now would be a good time to bring some of our warriors into the company. If my warriors are to work beside your warriors, we need to integrate them slowly and under less stressful conditions, then full out fighting. Would this be acceptable Captain Glorfindel?" _the bandit queried hopefully.

"_Do you believe that your people will refrain from causing any trouble within the ranks at this time? The party we are to meet bring Lord Elrond's daughter with them and I can afford no mishaps or in fighting. If your warriors will behave with honor and listen to my command without question, then you may bring a few of those that you deem ready." _Glorfindel replied with a stern look and somber voice. The seneschal hoped to meet these skillful warriors, but his misgivings at doing so, with such precious cargo awaiting his protection, still preyed on his mind. The relieved smile that the bandit gave him put some of his fears to rest. The young warrior had proven to be a fine and noble ellon, with great battle skills and a quick wit. Their sparring matches over the last few days had been a joy to behold; even though the bandit had yet to win a single match, he had put up a magnificent struggle. If his other warriors were as well trained as this bandit, then Glorfindel could not wait to incorporate them into the patrols.

"_Aye, Captain Glorfindel, they will do your bidding without question and protect those of this vale with their very lives. My word is law to them. I will order them to fight for you and protect your warriors and the contingent from Lothlorien. Do you wish those with exceptional skill in archer or swordsmanship more at this time? We have both."_ The bandit explained with a sense of great pride and affection.

"_We could always use those with a talent for the sword, but in this endeavor we certainly need more archers. Bring both if you would please, but no more then your five best will be needed at this time. I look forward to meeting your brethren young Shadow, for they have led us on a merry chase through our own lands and that has impressed me greatly. How long will it take you to fetch your warriors and regroup?"_ The seneschal asked quietly.

* * *

A huge grin split Shadow's face, before he whirled away from where Glorfindel and Elrohir stood. Throwing back his dark head, Shadow let out a deep guttural bay that echoed throughout the forest. The change in pitch and tone signaled to the surrounding warriors that it was a speaking code, used much like their own whistles were; to alert, gather, send and receive information to and from fellow warriors while on patrol. The return signals made the elves blood run cold as the sounds of howling slithered through the trees. The haunting melody was so close to the actual sounds of a wolf pack, that some of the warriors looked around nervously. With three more high pitched yips, Shadow turned back to the patrol, which were watching him with fascination, and bowed to Glorfindel. _"Captain Glorfindel my warriors will be here within minutes and I have explained the situation. You are now their commander and they will obey your every command and whim. To you and you alone, do I gift with the complete obedience of my warriors. Treat them fairly captain and you will be greatly rewarded with loyalty and friendship. Harm them and you will answer to Fury and I, so be warned!"_

Tilting his dark head up towards the treetops, the bandit smiled wickedly, _"Your new warriors are here! Shall I have them muster?"_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer:_** I own the hideous mini-Koi, 15 bandits and JRR owns the good stuff!

_**A/N:** _

'_This is thought'_

_tree speech_

This in mind speech

**'This is visions'**

"" This is mind to mind Far Speak ""

* * *

A/N 2: I have found a wonderful site for Elvish names and cringed at the bandit names I had formally! I have changed the names from the former chapters to: Luriniel to Fervel (means strong spirit) … Araduiel to Nemir (means water jewel) … Chapariel to Tathar (means willow). The other bandit names mean: Merilvor (rose of darkness).Thiad (vision/Apparation) I hope this does not confuse anyone too badly!

* * *

_**To my Lovely Readers and Reviewers: THANK YOU!**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Not Supposed to Happen

The Imladris warriors looked around warily. They could not see any sign of Shadow's warriors, yet the young ellon spoke about their arrival with such confidence. At a nod from Glorfindel, Shadow made a yipping sound and a slight dark haired figure dropped from the tree behind one of the warriors. A knife was placed at the warrior's neck with lightning speed and a cocky grin. As the other warriors reached for their weapons, a rain of arrows embedded themselves at the feet of the patrol. Shock registered on the warriors' faces at the sudden attack. An exasperated sigh left Shadow's lips as he took in the situation, before he snarled out a deep growling command. _"Thiad release that warrior at once and drop your dagger! The rest of you show yourselves and apologize immediately for your rude behavior!"_

At the barked command four more figures dropped to the ground from the adjacent trees and walked to Shadow. Thiad dropped his dagger and made his way over to the others. Once all his warriors had assembled in front of him, Shadow turned to Glorfindel and bowed to his new captain. The look of shock and horror etched on Glorfindel's face brought an amused smirk to Shadow's lips. The bandit knew what his group looked like and knew that the seneschal would take it as an irresponsible joke. Inclining his head to the stunned captain, Shadow calmly began introducing his warriors. _"Captain Glorfindel, may I present your new recruits. This is Thiad. He is well versed in both archery and swordsmanship." _Shadow motioned to the dark haired male who came and greeted the seneschal with a slight bow. As Thiad moved aside, a blond female took his place. _"This is Tathar. She is one of our finest swordswoman."_ As Tathar moved to join Thiad, a small dark haired female took her place. _"This is Merilvor. She is one of our best archers and a seasoned tracker."_ With a crisp bow Merilvor moved to join the others, as a gray eyed blond male took her place. _"This is Nemir. He is a valiant swordsman, experienced archer and an expert tracker." _Nemir smiled warmly as he bowed to Glorfindel and moved over to his kin. Shadow nodded to the last of the five and watched Glorfindel's reaction to his words with an amused grin. _"This is Fervel. He is our best archer and lead scout. He is the one who has been sneaking past your defenses to deliver our notes to the Lord Elrond. There are very few that can rival his skill with a bow and will serve you well captain." _Fervel bowed to the seneschal and joined the rest of his group under the shocked stares of the Imladris warriors.

* * *

Glorfindel was speechless. Of all the ideas that had floated through his mind on what the bandits would look like, these were never considered. At the end of the introductions he finally gathered his wits and control of his tongue enough to spit out, _"These are not warriors! These are only children! I dare say not a one of them are past their majority and the last one can not be more then 20 years old! How can you possibly say that these younglings should become part of the patrol? They should be in Imladris at lessons with Erestor!"_

Before Shadow had a chance to address the seneschal's tirade, Fervel stormed over to the golden haired warrior and snarled with deliberate and quiet vindictiveness, _"I am 25 years old not 20. I have seen and done things no youngling should ever have to endure. How dare you speak of us in that tone and in those words when it has been us that have led your patrols on a merry chase time and time again! We have kept your upper area cleared of Orcs and wargs for the last three years and all the respect we get is a condescending speech about our age! You greatly disappoint me Seneschal of Imladris with your petty bigotry. Use the eyes and ears Eru gave you, to look beyond what is standing in front of you, to see what lies below the surface. We will serve you as Shadow wishes, for he is our second in command, but do not dare to hope for our respect because all you will receive is our obedience to orders."_ With that, the youngest of the five bowed to the stunned seneschal and clambered up the nearest tree to become lost within the foliage.

"_Our apologies captain Fervel is rather outspoken and bold, yet he does speak the truth; whether it is a pleasant thought or not. We are as experienced as your own warriors. If you but put aside our outward appearance and test our abilities, you will be greatly pleased, I assure you,"_ said the fair haired Tathar, softly. The other bandits nodded in agreement with Tathar's statement as they waited to see if the seneschal would indeed integrate them into the patrol as they had been told. The long shuddering sigh that Glorfindel released was followed by a deep frown and closed eyes. Reopening his eyes, the golden haired warrior reluctantly agreed to allow the bandits to join his patrol, but he was determined to pair them with his own warriors.

* * *

It had been two days since the arrival of Shadow's warriors and the way had so far been an easy and quiet trek. The bandits had behaved better then expected and had proved to be quite genial company for the most part. At night the bandits not on watch would gather together and sleep in a warm pile of bodies; much to the amused bewilderment of the Imladris warriors. During the daylight hours, the bandits split off from each other and stayed close to the Imladris warriors assigned as their partners for the duration of the patrol. They spent their marching time conversing quietly amongst themselves while still keeping a keen ear and sharp eye out for any danger that might lie ahead. So far they had been lucky that none of the dreaded Orcs that roamed the area had made an appearance, but the patrol knew it was only a matter of time before disaster struck and they would be forced to defend themselves.

Shadow rode at the front of the patrol with Elrohir and Glorfindel. He scanned the trees as a feeling of unease began to grow in his stomach. Without warning, the bandit swerved over to a nearby tree and rested his hands upon the bark. Resting his forehead against the tree's trunk, the bandit slowed his breathing and opened his mind to the song of the tree before him. A shudder raced through him as he heard the whispered words of the tree. _Danger young one. Evil ahead, others in need! Quick now! Quick now! _Whispering his thanks, Shadow raced back to Glorfindel's side with a pale face and angry eyes. The seneschal listened intently as Shadow relayed the tree's message of warning. Turning back to the members of the patrol, the golden haired warrior began barking out orders, before the entire patrol scattered like leaves in the wind to take up their different positions as ordered.

* * *

Moving with great stealth, the warriors closed in on the sounds of fighting. The twang of bows and the clash of metal on metal met the elves keen hearing. At a signal from Glorfindel, the archers took their positions in the tree branches as the swordsmen moved into the fray. A howl erupted from the left side of the fight only to be answered from behind the orcs position and then again from the treetops. The eerie and hauntingly beautiful sound spooked both the Orcs and the Lorien party of elves. Arrows sang through the sudden silence as the howls stopped abruptly. Orc after Orc dropped to the deadly aim of the archer concealed in the trees. Those armed with swords carved a path through to the Lorien elves with vicious precision and daring. Blood and Orc remains littered the area around the fighting elves. With the reinforcements of the Imladris patrol, the Orcs were dispatched quickly and the fighting ceased.

As the Orc carcasses were burned in a neat pile, the wounded were taken care of by the healers. They had been lucky that not one elf had been sent to the Halls of Mandos, but many were wounded in one way or another. Shadow and Tathar crept between the wounded warriors checking on their progress with gentle touches and bright smiles. The camp had been set up for the night in a decidedly efficient manner and the three hour watches had already begun. Glorfindel was deep in conversation with the Lorien contingent's leader. The seneschal was interrogating the leader for information on their trip to Imladris and the silver blond warrior was recounting the unfortunate events leading up to the Orcs attack with a solemn voice and serious demeanor.

As the night wore on the combined forces slowly succumbed to reverie a few at a time. There had been much laughter as stories were told and songs sung. The Lorien elves were wary of the young warriors that accompanied the Imladris patrol, but were soon won over as Shadow recounted an obscure legend; bringing it to life in the smoke and flames of the campfire that blazed brightly in the center of their midst. Brave warriors, vile beasts, fair maidens and wondrous, yet lethal dragons grew and took on a life of their own to the watchers amazement. The young bandit wove the story in a lyrical voice that captured and held the attention of all those in sight; until the last word was spoken and the smoke returned to just smoke again. The warrior praised the younger elf and asked to tell another tale when they were safely back in Imladris. Blushing at the enthusiastic response to his story, Shadow agreed to recount another lesser known tale in the Hall of Fire upon their safe return. With a some what weary sigh, the bandit bid all a good night and slid into his spot next to Fervel and Thiad with a luminous smile of contentment.


End file.
